Everyday
by Jelsi4Life
Summary: Troy pushes Gabriella out of the way of a car he gets hit by it and goes into a coma wakeup 15 years later to find out that it's 15 years later and that she has two kids, will they find happiness or will they find more sadness, trailer up now. sorry bold.
1. Trailer

Ancient History

A love that has not been seen since Romeo and Juliet

You see Troy and Gabriella walking down a Road

A love that should've lasted forever

**Gabriella Montez Will You Marry Me**?

You see Troy putting the ring on her finger

A secret that killed her to keep

Gabriella holding her stomach getting ready to tell her secret

Troy I'm Preg Something that neither one of could have foreseen 

You see Troy-pushing Gabriella out of the way of the car

Gabriella Look Out!!! 

Sadness that ended up lasting 13 years

You see Troy Being hooked up to a life support machine and Gabriella saying that she is pregnant with his kids and says that they will be together again

Everyday Troy Just Like You Said, Everyday Thirteen years later 

Gabriella leaving for the hospital with her son and daughter after getting a call from the doctor

A day that was fifteen years in the making

Doctor where's Gabriella is she okay? 

A day she has died to have is here

You see Troy and Gabriella talking then making out

God Troy I've missed you so much don't ever leave me again 

Children being exposed to a different side of their mother

Gabriella's children Alex and jenny see Gabriella and troy making out.

Mom what are you doing with that Man!!! 

**Will Troy and Gabriella finally have a happy ending? **

**Will the children finally meet their father?**

**Or will everything fall apart?**

**Ancient History coming soon to **


	2. Character Listing

**Ancient History Character Listing**

**Young Troy Bolton- Zac Effron**

**Adult Troy Bolton- Zac Effron**

**Young Gabriella Montez- Vanessa Ann Hudgens**

**Adult Gabriella Montez - Vanessa Ann Hudgens**

**Troy Alexander Bolton Jr./ Alex Bolton- Adam Brody **

**Jenny Bolton- Miley Cyrus **

**Young Chad Danforth- Corbin Bleu **

**Adult Chad Danforth- Corbin Bleu**

**Young Taylor Danforth- **_**Monique Coleman**_

**Adult Taylor Danforth**- _**Monique Coleman**_

**Andy Danforth- Christophor Massey**

**Amber Danforth- Keke Palmer**

**Young Jason Cross- Ryan Sandborn**

**Adult Jason Cross Ryan Sandborn **

**Young Kelsi Cross- Oleysa Rulin**

**Adult Kelsi Cross – Oleysa Rulin **

**Jason Cross Jr. - Matthew Underwood**

**John Cross – Sean Flynn **

**Young Zeke Baylor- Chris Warren Jr.**

**Adult Zeke Baylor- Chris Warren Jr. **

**Young Sharpay Baylor- Ashley Tisdale **

**Adult Sharpay Baylor- Ashley Tisdale **

**Mindy Baylor- Allison Scagliotti-Smith **

**Mandy Baylor- Emily Osment **

**Young Ryan Evans- Lucas Grabeel **

**Adult Ryan Evans- Lucas Grabeel **

**Young Martha Evans- Kaycee Stroh **

**Adult Martha Evans- Kaycee Stroh **

**Matt Evans- Devon Workhesier**

**Young Dan Johnson- Chad Miachel Muarray **

**Adult Dan Johnson – Chad Miachel Murray **

**Karen Johnson- Hillarie Burton **

**Mia Johnson- Rachel Bilson **


	3. Chapter 1

I Do not own high school musical or any characters except Mindy, Matt, Andy, Jenny, Alex, John Jason Jr, Mandy, Mia, Dan, Karen, Enjoy Folks.

Ancient History

Troy and Gabriella were walking down a road holding hands talking about there future together. Troy had fell in love with her ever since he first sung with her at the New Years Eve party that sum 5 years ago. He knew that tonight was the night that he was going to make her his forever. He was going to take that leap that he had always wanted to take with her. He wanted her to no longer be Gabriella Montez. But be Gabriella Bolton instead, he wanted to marry her. But Troy could also feel that there something else was going to happen that night like there was a secret that Gabriella had to tell him.

In fact he was right there was something that she had to tell Troy. She had been meaning to tell him for the past month but she just didn't have the heart to tell him. She loved him so much and he didn't know how he would take it if she told her. That he wouldn't love her anymore because of one night. That he wouldn't love her anymore because she was carrying the love of her life, Troy, Bolton's babies.

They continued talking down the road while troy kiss her hand and made her blush and giggle. " God I must be the luckiest guy in the world to be able to have a girl like you. Sometimes I don't know why u put up with me. But I am very glad that you do cause I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my everything and I wouldn't be able to live without you Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella kissed his cheek" Troy I love you so much and these past 5 years have been the best of my life. I want to have 50 more years like these ones; I want to be with you till I die. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, and I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you. Troy was starting to get confused, he saw Gabriella they're being covered in tears and he knew that he had do something quickly before it was too late.

"Gabriella I want to have all that too, and so much more. Gabriella I've loved you since we sang together at that New Year's eye party 5 years ago. The are the most beautiful, the smartest, most sophisticated girl I have ever met and I will never stop loving you. What I'm saying is Gabriella Montez will you give me the distinct honor of being my wife?

Gabriella stood there with her hands over her face trying to Asses what had just happened. The man of her dreams had just proposed to her but would he still feel the same way after she told him the her secret. But she realized that if he loved her like he said he did then it wouldn't matter. He would love her no matter what happened between them.

Gabriella stood there looking at the newly placed diamond ring on her finger; she knew that she had to tell him her answer and her secret. "Troy I would be honored to be Mrs. Troy Bolton. Like I said before I want to spend the rest of my life with you troy I want to share everything with you. I want to bare your children and grow old with you. But before we start on our journey together, there's something very important I have to tell you.

Troy so happy that he was finally going to marry Gabriella Montez. She was the girl of his dreams, everything he could ever ask for in a girl. But was very curious what secret that Gabriella could be talking about. He thought that they told each other everything. But he new that it wouldn't matter what the secret was he would still marry Gabriella one way or another.

Troy laughed "Gabriella you know that you can tell me anything. Nothing will change how I feel about you. Remember what I said too you before were breaking free and living everyday to its fullest. There's nothing that you can say that will change my mind. I love you know and forever.

Gabriella nodded and began to speak unaware of a faint sound of a car going extremely fast. "Troy I love you so much and I want you to know that I will always love you even if you don't after this. Troy I'm so scared that your going to leave me once I tell you this but if u love me like you say you do then you will stay with me threw this. Gabriella now mustering up the courage to tell him what she needed to tell him. Troy I have to tell you that I'm I'm I'm Preg, but before she could finish it she saw a car speeding out of control about to hit them.

Troy Screamed " Gabriella Look Out!!!

Yes I know cliff hanger I love to do that to my reader I hope you like my first chapter now what you gotta do if press that little review button come on you know you wanna I want 5 reviews before you will you will get a update hop u enjoyed reading it as much as much as I enjoyed writing keep on breaking free.


	4. Chapter 2

I Do not own high school musical or any characters except Mindy, Matt, Andy, Jenny, Alex, John Jason Jr, Mandy, Mia, Dan, Karen, Enjoy Folks.

Ancient History

Troy only out of instinct pushed Gabriella out of the way of the car so that it was him that took the impact of the car. Gabriella was pushed to the ground and she didn't see troy get hit by the car. The driver left almost as soon as soon as they had hit Troy. Gabriella started to stand up and remember to what had happened. Then she started looking around and stood there in shock to see Troy laying there on the ground bleeding and in serious pain. She rushed to his side and tried to keep him awake and called the ambulance as soon as she found him.

She had his head rested in her lap, Troy don't worry everything is going to be okay the ambulance will be here any minute to take you to the hospital. Your going to be fine and then were going to get married like we wanted. Have a house full of kids, and grow old together. Doesn't that sound nice us together everyday of the rest of our lives.

He faintly heard the sound of sirens in the background, fighting extremely hard to stay awake. His head still resting in Gabriella's lap there hands intertwined. He kissed her hand and saw her start to blush and cry at the same time. He knew that she was trying her very best to contain her composure through everything. Troy was also trying very hard to stay awake because he knew that if he fell asleep it would be one that he would not awaken from.

Then the ambulance arrived and loaded troy in it along with Gabriella still with his hand clenched in hers. Within a matter of 20 minutes they arrived at the hospital and troy was immediately rushed to the emergency room and had surgery done. She sat with her mother the Bolton's, and their friends Jason Cross, Kelsi Cross, Ryan Evans and Sharpay Baylor Martha Evans, Taylor Danforth, Chad Danforth and Zeke Baylor. They were all extremely scared and worried about whether or not he would make it. It was a mere 6 hours later when a doctor finally approached them to tell the seriousness of his injuries.

The doctor walked over to them carrying a clipboard and a very sad look on his face. Gabriella knew that this wasn't good and this diagnosis what going to destroy everyone on the room. The doctor then spoke up, Who is here for troy Bolton? He saw all the people raising their hands. It really killed him to have to deliver news like this. But his job wasn't always as glamorous as saving lives and being the hero.

He sighed and continued; As you know a car witch hit Troy severely injured his ribs and broke his right leg and arm. But that is the smallest of his injury, you see after we after we finished the surgery on troy it started to look good for him but just as he was about to wake up he slipped into a coma. A coma of which we see very often in cases like Troy's. You see he could wake up in the next 5 minutes, weeks, months even years. I'm very sorry to have to tell you this horrible news, he will be given the best care and will be put on life support but we will need to have a contact if he ever does have some one stay in the area just incase.

Gabriella told everything that had happened during the accident and asked that of she could be the contact and stay behind. Nobody had the heart to tell her no, even If they all wanted to stay behind with her. After a couple of weeks the gang decided that they needed to go on with their lives. Not that they wanted to forget about troy but they knew that they had to live their life it's what troy would want them to. Everyone except for Gabriella, she stayed there at the hospital until she gave birth to her and Troy's twins.

She now carrying her babies in a stroller stopped it right outside her fiancé's room and walked in to see him. She looked at him so helpless and so life less; it hurt her to see him like this. She sat down in a chair looking into those ocean blue eyes of his. Holding his hand like shed been doing until he had saved her life all those months ago. She just hated that their children would have less time with their father than she did with hers.

She kissed his hand, Troy I'm so sorry that I wanted to go out that night then maybe you'd still be here with us. That you'd still be here with your children and that you'd get to know what amazing kids they are. God baby please forgive me, I love you so much and I hope you can forgive me for not telling you about troy junior and jenny. They will no about their father I promise you that Troy. But I will keep your promise everyday Troy just like you said everyday.

With that she left the hospital and got a job a scientist and continued to care for her children. She tried to be the best parent she could be for her children. The parent that she knew that troy would have been to them. She wasn't going to have her children no nothing about her father. But she knew that one day he would snap out of his coma and they would together like they had planned.

Sorry that it's a short chapter hopes u liked it please press the little button that says review

Thank to the first 10 people who reviewed my story and I will need 10 more reviews before I update.

Furny

MissPink570

HSMGirl102

Hairspray60

Mackey Pac

TheStar414


	5. AN

**Hey everybody just wanted to let everyone know that I will be changing the name of my story from ancient history to everyday. Please review and tell me if you like the name change or not. And I will be updating very soon all I need is 6 more reviews. And thank you to everyone who has stuck by ancient history from the beginning thanks again and keep on breaking free**


	6. Chapter 3

I Do not own high school musical or any characters except Mindy, Matt, Andy, Jenny, Alex, John Jason Jr, Mandy, Mia, Dan, Karen, Enjoy Folks.

**Everyday **

**Fifteen Years Later**

Gabriella did what Troy had asked her to she had lived her life everyday. Her and Troy's children had grown into a wonderful set of Children. Their daughter Jenny was extremely beautiful, very athletic, and a tremendous singer a trait she acquired from both of her parents. Troy junior was very handsome, a team player, great at basketball and a great singer and like his father didn't tell anyone about it. The only thing missing from their life was her husband and her children's father Troy Bolton Sr. The gang moved back a couple years after the incident with their kids and it's been that whey ever since except for the absence of Troy.

They were all sitting at the breakfast table like they had done every morning for the last thirteen years. Jenny was busy listening to her music while crunching on her toast. Troy Junior or Alex, she thought it was better to use his middle name was bouncing a basketball on the kitchen floor. While Gabriella was zoning off because of what today was. It was the same day that thirteen years ago her fiancé had saved her from being hit by being hit by that car. But her children immediately picked up on this.

Jenny was the first to pick up on this, "Mom are you okay you seem upset is something the matter. Mom you know its not healthy not to date, I could help you with that there's a lot of guys that would die to go out with you like that Trevor guy across the street. What do you think? Alex also picked up on this and was not very happy about his sister's advice. His mother didn't need any other men in her life other then their father who he knew would come back one day.

"Mom don't listen to her we don't need a another man around the house, I'm here and what about dad? Do you really think that's fair to him? I don't it's like she'd be throwing his feeling aside. Were fine just as we are why are you always trying to change that? Sometimes you are just so insensitive.

His sisters head shot back and gave him what Gabriella knew as the Bolton death glare. "You want to talk about dad then well talk about dad. Let's talk about you think that he is some saint or something when the fact is he is very close from it. Alex he left us, he left mom because he didn't want to become a father. Didn't want to give up a life in the fast lane. Mom doesn't have to say it but that's a lot of people say about him why else do you think Mom doesn't go out she's afraid it will happen again. Face it Alex he was, is and will never be nothing more than a deadbeat father and you know it.

Gabriella immediately stood up from her chair and walked towards her daughter with anger in her eyes. Never had they ever seen her so angry before. Jenny thought she had made a goof point that her mother was very lonely. That she deserved to have a man in her life. That she deserved to have love in her life too and that what she had said about her father was true. Obviously that was not the case.

Gabriella made her way to her daughter which made her fall on her chair" **Jennifer Elizabeth Bolton!!! **How dare you say those things about your father? He never left didn't you know that baby. He didn't leave us baby he saved us baby, we were walking and a car was about to hit us and he pushed me out of the way. He gave up everything so we could live our lives. You want to know why I never date anyone jenny, it's because you two look so much like him I feel like that it would be a slap in the face to Troy I mean your father. You have those ocean blue eyes that always have and always will make me love him no matter what.

Jenny and Alex were shocked; they had never seen their mother like this before with such emotion about anything. Jenny felt very bad about the things she had said about her father. She had let what people had said to her get in the way of what really happened and who her father really was. A man that must have cared for their mother more than he had cared for himself.

The Phone then rang and Gabriella answered it, "Hello Miss Montez this is doctor winters someone happened and I think that you need to really get down here. He's awake Gabriella he woke up from his thirteen-year coma. He is very confused and has no idea what's going on. You should get here quickly with or without your children, I will see you soon goodbye. Gabriella then rushed up to her room and got her purse arriving downstairs almost as quickly as she had gone upstairs.

"Kids we have to go to the hospital it's extremely important, so in the car now. Look we don't have times for questions just get in the damn car now!!! Jenny and Alex did as she asked and rushed into the car. They didn't know what was going on with their mother today and it scared them.

Meanwhile at the hospital Troy was trying to regain what had happened that night 15 years ago even though still had no idea how long he had been in that coma for. He didn't even care that he got hurt all he cared about if Gabriella was okay. The only thing that mattered to him was her safety. God to him it felt like a few hours since he had seen her. Just then a doctor came in knocking him out of his trance.

"Hello Troy my name is Doctor Winters and I have been looking after you ever since your accident. You're an amazing person Troy pushing Gabriella out of the way so you would get the blunt of the car. Not many people would do such a thing. Well as you can see I'm a very religious person even though I am a doctor. I think that this is god's way of repaying your debut so that you can have a life again.

Troy looked at the doctor with a funny look on his face. "Doctor I thank you for your praises I really do but where is she where is Gabriella? Please tell me she's okay I cant live without here. She means everything to me; I don't want to go on without her.

Doctor Winters looked at Troy with a very satisfied look on his face and smiled. "No need to worry my boy she is fine. In fact she decided to stay behind to make sure you got better. I called her a few minutes ago so she will be here soon so don't worry you'll see her soon. Don't worry Troy everything is going to fine. Troy smiled and had a feeling that he was right and waited for Gabriella to arrive.

A mere 20 minutes later Gabriella, Jenny, and Alex arrived at the hospital. Gabriella ran all over the hospital trying to find Dr. Winters. After a while of searching they found each other and told her where Troy's room was and that he was fine. They had finally found Troy's room but before she went in she knew she had to have a talk with her children.

Alex spoke before his mother even had thought to say something. "Mom what the hell is going on? You start yelling at us to rush over here and for what. I just don't get it, it's you've been waiting years to see what's behind this door. What is so important?

"Alex, Jenny your both right I shouldn't had yelled at you it wasn't right. But this was important and I really have to see what's behind this door. You see one of my friends was hurt and we were very close back then he knew your father very well. He was my best friend when we were younger and I promised that I would see him when he got better. I need you to wait here while I see him okay? The two preteens nodded and watched their Mother enter the stranger's room.

Gabriella then entered the room and saw the person that was the reason that her and their kids were still alive, the love of her life Troy Bolton Sr. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand staring into his eyes. Those ocean blue eyes that she had fallen for when they had first met. How she had missed him all those years. Now they were finally going to get a chance to be a family like they wanted.

Gabriella then went down and kissed him like she had done all those years ago, which immediately woke him up from his not really deserved catnap. Hi there wildcat I heard you were feeling better.

Troy started to hug her like there was no tomorrow, "Gabriella god I missed you so much what's going on. Every one is talking about my accident but no one will tell me what happened. Baby please tell me what's going on? What year is it? She looked at him and kissed his cheek. She sighed knowing that she had to tell him.

"Troy, honey remember how you proposed to me when we were walking. Then I was going to tell you something. He nodded and she continued, There was a drunk driver speeding down the highway about to hit me and you pushed me out of the way to save me. You were rushed to surgery and then you fell into a coma. Baby that was fifteen years ago.

God Troy I was so scarred I thought I was never going to see you again. I've missed you so much it killed me to see you like this. There's so many things I want to tell you. So many things that I want show you. God I love you so much wildcat.

Troy was about to cry when he saw that she was still wearing the engagement ring he gave her. She must have waited for him even after all these years. She was really the most amazing women he had ever met. There was no doubt in his mind that they still belonged together. 13 or 1000 years apart wouldn't stop them.

Before ever of them knew what was happening she climbed on top of him and they started to make out like it was no tomorrow. But unbeknown to them their children were standing their watching. Jenny was happy that her mother was finally having some happiness. But Alex on the other hand couldn't believe what his mother was doing with this guy.

Alex and Jenny Started to speak up, " Mommmm!!!

Well hope you guys liked it it took me a little longer than expected and i really appreacaite the reviews i would like to say thanks to some who has reviewed my story every chapter furny thank you very much. And i also got reviews from two of fan fiction idols Dancer little and SMandChelseaFCfan i just hope i can bring my characters to life as well as you guys. Well keep on keeping on and keep breaking free. If you guys want a update remember 10 reviews you know that little button on the bottom of the story come one you know you wanna.


	7. Chapter 4

I Do not own high school musical or any characters except Mindy, Matt, Andy, Jenny, Alex, John Jason Jr, Mandy, Mia, Dan, Karen, Enjoy Folks.

**Everyday**

Alex started to speak up, "**Hey man get the fuck off our mom. Who do you think you are just taking advantage of her like that? You're lucky if I don't kick your ass right now. Mom are you okay. He didn't hurt you did he?**

Hey kid I don't know who your talking to, just because I've been gone for a while doesn't mean I cant still teach puck kids like you a lesson. Why would I hurt Gabriella she's the love of my life. I'd die before I'd let anything happen to Gabriella. She's the most important thing in my life. How do you know my fiancé anyway?

Jenny and Alex were beside them selves. Gabriella who had just gone to stand next to her children. Alex looked irate, Mom can you believe this player claiming that he loves you and all that. Like you'd really marry a sleaze ball like him. Doesn't this guy know the only person you love is dad?

**Troy Alexander Bolton Jr., **how dare you say those things about him? I've known him since high school and you know that I love your father. You do not have the right to talk to him like that. He has been through hell and back and he deserves a little respect do you understand young man. Now you three are going to introduce yourselves to each other, do I make myself clear"? They all nodded and started to introduce themselves.

Jenny started to introduce herself first. "Hello My name is Jenny Elizabeth Bolton and it's a pleasure to meet you. Any friend of my mom is okay in my book". Next was Alex's turn, "I'm Troy Bolton JR., Alex for short. Just so you know I have a father and he's coming back so you better not think that you're my new dad".

Troy nodded and smiled and motioned for Gabriella to help him into his wheelchair. "Sorry you feel that way son we could still be great friends if you want. Well my name is Troy Bolton and before I was in a coma I asked your mother to marry me. I just hope the offer is still on the table". Gabriella smiled and gave him a kiss letting him know that it was a yes.

They put troy into his wheelchair and they all got into the car and arrived at the Montez household. Troy was still very confused about everything that had recently happened. He just woke up from his 13-year coma. Was now going to get the chance to marry his high school sweetheart again. Plus he got to get a chance to know Gabriella's children even though he had a idea who the father was.

Gabriella got troy a pair of crutches and limbed his way to the couch. Gabriella and jenny joined them but Alex went straight up to his room slamming his door. Gabriella was sad at how angry he was at her. She didn't mean to upset him but she couldn't help it she loved troy so much and it killed her so much to not be with him for 15 years. But at least the kids would finally have their father now.

Jenny looked at the both of them and they suspected that the truth would now come out. "Mom I want you to know that I am very happy for you and da I mean troy. It's great that you'll finally have someone that can make you happy. I hope Troy will do that for you. But Alex did have a point, you said you felt like it was wrong to date anyone because you only loved dad".

Gabriella looked at Troy and then Jenny and sighed, "Jenny honey your right I am happy to be with Troy finally. I'm going to explain everything to you okay. So that nothing will be out of context and you wont have ask any one else questions about your father. It happened a long time ago".

Me and troy met 21 years ago at a ski lodge and sang together for the first time and eventually met up at east high. We got to know each other and tried out for the winter musical much to the dismay of your aunts and uncles at the time. They eventually got over it and we beat uncle Ryan and Aunt Sharpay. We then graduated high school and started to go to A of U. We graduated and I got pregnant with you and Alex and didn't tell Troy.

I decided that it would be nice for us to take a walk. While we were walking he stopped and proposed too me. I was so happy about us becoming a family. I was about tell him I was pregnant when a car came rushing towards and Troy pushed me out of the way and took the impact of the car. He had surgery then feel into a 15-year coma. So you see your father is Troy and were going to be a family.

Jenny just looked so happy her eyes were filled with tears," daddy is that really you? God I've wanted to know you for so long. I thought that it was something I did that you were ashamed of me. That it was my fault and I made you leave. Please don't ever leave us again I love you so much daddy".

Troy looks at her with such joy, "Jenny I would never want you to feel this way. I would never leave you, your brother or your mother. I love you all so much, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. There are so many things that I would have wanted to do with you. There are so many things that I should've been able to teach you. You should've never had to grow up without a father; I hope that you can forgive me".

Gabriella was in tears because of what Troy had said, the only thing that time had done to him was make him even more amazing. She got up and sat on his lap on the couch, Troy you shouldn't feel like that its not your fault you couldn't be there to help me raise them. I know how much you would've loved to help me raise them. But that's in the past we have the future to look to. It's just like you said baby, everyday remember everyday.

Gabriella started to think about Alex and how happy he was going to be. "Troy Alex is going to be so thrilled to finally meet you. I know that he was a little angry with you but that was because you were taking his fathers spot. But it's your spot because you are his father. He was always your biggest fan; he loved nothing more to hear your old basket ball game stories".

Jenny was so happy along with her parents to hear about the past but the mood changed when they saw Alex standing at the stairs then immediately rushing into the room slamming the door. Troy started to go up the stairs after him. He had a feeling that he was going to have a heart to heart for his son for all the years of not being there. He knew that Alex was a good kid he was just confused and didn't know how to take the new information in.

Troy knocked on the door and then walked into Alex's room. It was like looking into a mirror. It reminded him a lot if his room when he was younger. Posters of his favorite basket ball players. Pictures of Gabriella, Jenny all around the room.

"Look Alex I know that we got off on the wrong foot. That I haven't been there for you and I'm really sorry about that. But I want to make it all up to you. I want you be the type of father that my dad was to me. The type that you can trust and ask anything to. I also like I said before want to be your friend. What do you say Alex"?

**Alex smiled a little bit, "well you have a good point, but what do I think that's a good question. Wait I know, I think your full of shit!!!! How could I been so stupid all these years? I told everyone about how great my dad was, about all the cool things he did when he was my age. But that's all I got was stories, when others kids dad would play games with them and teach them things, I got to hear stories and watch my mother scrap to keep us a float. **

**I was stupid to think of you as this great person, when your clearly not. You don't love us; you just came back cause my mom probably found you and begged you to come live us. You just came back so you could get a piece of ass. Well you know what we don't need you. I don't need you now; maybe I would've loved meeting you before meeting you today maybe when I was younger.**

**You left us nothing; you left my mother to be a single parent to too kids. I would always defend you saying, just you wait daddy will come back one day he would never desert us like other kids dad. Not mine he's the best. But I was wrong, you did desert us, you wanted to be famous you wanted to be the next Michael Jordan not the next great dad. I mean there were a lot of guys that would've given their right arm to be with mom. They would've took care of us. Not leave us when the going got tough.**

**Jenny can believe what ever she wants to believe. But I think that you're nothing but a liar. A man who didn't want to tied down to one woman because he was a player. Didn't think that kids were your kind of thing. A man that left his fiancé to survive all by herself. So you're my dad, wait to go you've officially made up for 15 years of abandonment by saying the magic word. I mean who knew that after all these years of loneliness that I needed to hear was hey son I'm sorry but I'm back lets go shoot some hoops. Wrong the man my mother told me about died a long time ago but don't worry you both have something in common your both dead to me. The only difference is that I wish he was here. You're not my father you're just some guy that gave me his name. Have a nice life Troy; maybe if I'm lucky we have this talk again soon cant say that so I mark you down for another chat in 15 years"**

**Wow Alex seemed pretty mad at Troy don't you think well I hop you guys liked as much as I loved writing it. It was one of my favorite parts to write. Remember 10 reviews before I update again have fun and don't stop breaking free. **


	8. Sequel Contest

** Hey everybody it's me hope you liked my story so far and i'm thinking on writing a sequel. Since I am almost done writing everyday i have to start thinking ahead. Therefore i will be having a contest for the sequel called Everday 2- Adventures At Lava Springs. The contest will go as such i need 3 names for 3 different characters. Since I like my readers to have a part in it heres what the contest basicly is. From now on i will be counting every single review in my story. The more a person reviews the better they have of them being a character in the sequel. At the end of Everyday i will tally up the reviews and the 3 people with the most reviews will get the 3 spots in the sequel. So i guess the more you review the more chance you have of winning. And remember enjoy keep reviewing and remember i only need 4 more reviews before i update what will happene between Alex and Troy? Who knows, just keep reading and dont stop breaking free**


	9. First Contest Posting

**Here Are The Top Three For The Contest**

1.KoloaGirl07 5 reviews

HSMAndChealseaFan 5 Reviews

HSMGirl123 5 reviews

2. ZanessaFreak6 4 Reviews

Furny 4 reviews

3. Will4Elizabeth 2 reviews

MackeyPac 2 reviews

Dancerlittle 2 reviews

HSMLover218 2 reviews

Those are the leaders of the contest remember the top 3 people with the most reviews get a part in the sequel so keep those reviews coming and all i need is 8 more reviews before i update so start reviewing enjoy and dont stop breaking free


	10. Thank You All

hey i would like to thank everybody for all their contribution to my story. I've been working really hard on it. It is great to know that you know like to read it as much as i love reading it. Dont worry i' will update on monday. But remember the moreyou review or get people to review the faster i'll update. And also because you could win a chance to be in the sequel if your in the top 3 most reviews. There are two people that i would like to thank. One person that i would like to thank is someone that is a very hard working person and a person that i hope to contine to get to know and that person is angelic amy. Amy dont worry about it anything okay, you just focus on yourself and if you get it to me before i get married if thats how long it takes. I just want you to know that i appricate everything you have done for me and it is a honor to be your friend. The scond person that i would like to thank is Lunar Eclipse360, thank you for all the work you have done for me. You worked extremly hard on that banner. Which i love by the way and are doing a second one. Thank you for all your work and i hope that you consider me to be a friend to you as i do to you. hearted16/Banners/Everyday-Jelsi4life.jpg, everyone have a nice day and dont stop breaking free and dont forget to review


	11. Chapter5

I own high school musical

Troy: No you dont thats owned by disney.

Jelsi4Life: Gabriella Troy Said I Dont Own High School.

Gabriella: Troy How Could You Say Something Like That I'm Going My Own Way.

Troy: Gabriella Wait.

Troy goes to find her, well i dont own it but if i did there would be more jelsi scenes enjoy.

Everday

Troy was in shock he didn't know what to say, he thought he would've gotten through to him. That maybe he would try to hear what he had to say before accusing him. How could he think that he didn't care about him and Jenny. That he wanted nothing to do with Gabriella because she was pregnant. It was crazy, but he knew that he loved Alex and would make it up to him somehow.

"Alex I'm sorry that you feel that way. I really do love you son and I never wanted to leave god just had a different plan for me. I'm sorry that I'm not the man that you thought I'd be. I hope that one day I can be the man that you would like to see as your father. But I never left because I didn't want Gabriella, or because of you and your sister. I left not of my choice because there was no choice needed saving Gabriella was the only thing that mattered in time. I hope that one day you can come to me with your problems like I did with your grandfather. But for now I'll give you your space, night son sweet dreams, and maybe this can be the start of something new.

Troy then left Alex's room with a tear in his eye, knowing a hurt that he had never felt. He didn't expect for Alex to completely understand what he was asking for. But he thought that he would at least give him a chance. That maybe they could they could at least find some common ground with each other. That they could at least have a civilized conversation, long enough to get to know each other.

Gabriella saw Troy walk down the stairs with a depressed look on his face. She new that whatever happened between him and Alex wasn't good. She knew that Alex was a little angry with his newly found father. But that was no reason to reduce him to what Troy looked like now.

Alex sat alone in his room, still thinking about all the things that he had said to his father. Troy was his hero a man that he looked up to, some one that he wanted to be like. But that was before he met his father, the man he thought he was, was just a mirage of who he truly was. He didn't care if he didn't see his father for another 13 years. He saw his mother in the crack of his door and opened it for her.

Gabriella went into her son's room and looked around at the posters and pictures all over the place. She saw him sitting on his bed tossing a basketball. He looked so much like troy right now. He was always been a splitting image of Troy. Was an amazing basketball player and a tremendous singer. She just hoped that he would be like troy in a sense that he could be whom she knew he was.

Gabriella took a seat on Alex's bed and began to speak, "So I take it that your day was as event full as mine. I mean I been waiting for it for about 15 years, I never stopped loving your father. Alex he is a great man once you get to know him. But you cannot blame him for not being here it wasn't his fault. If it wasn't for him neither you, your sister or me would be here right now. He gave up his so we could live ours. So I think that you should go out and apologize to him.

Alex still sitting next to his mother on his bed laughed a little at what she had just told him. "Mom look that story may work on Jenny but it won't work on me. There was no accident don't lie to me, he left because he didn't want kids and the only reason he's here now is because you paid him to come back. He doesn't love us he just in it for what he can get out of this arrangement.

Gabriella was shocked at what her son had just said to her. She had no idea that Alex had come to think those things about Troy. She knew that she had to set the record straight and convince her son. She needed him to know the type of man that Troy was and the type of man that she wanted Alex to be.

"Honey is that what you god who would tell you such lies. Baby he loves us; he didn't even know I was pregnant until today; I was pregnant with you and your sister when he saved me from that car. God I hope that bastard Dan Johnston burns in hell for running over your father. Enough about him, Alex it's the truth I've never lied to you and your sister before why would I start now. Honey I know your angry but please don't take it out your father he loves you more than you know. He would have given you and your sister the world if you asked for it. He is the most caring thought full man I've ever met in my life and what I see everyday I look at you and your sister. I hope you know that we both love you dearly and I would never do anything that would cause you harm.

Alex looked at his mother with tear covered eyes, and hugged his mother for dear life how could be so stupid. All those hurt full things he said to his father. And how he accused his mother of paying him off to come back. He hated him self-right now and shuttered to think what his parents thought of him. He was ashamed to call himself a Bolton, he only hoped that Troy, no his father would forgive him.

"Mom I'm so sorry for those hurtful things I said to you. I don't know what came over me, I never felt like that before. I just hope that you don't hate me for the things that I said. Oh god dad, he must hate me too I'd understand if the both of you never wanted to speak to me ever again. If I were you too I wouldn't want to talk to me either after what I said.

"Honey I could never hate you you're my pride and joy. Something your father and I helped create your sister included. And I don't think he hates you, he knows that you're confused and didn't mean those things. I think that you should go and try to have a talk with him what do you say. With that Alex rushed from his room going to find his father.

After only minutes of searching he found his father in the one place he should've looked. On the basketball court a place Alex knew only too well. Alex was always so happy whenever he stepped foot on a b-ball court. He had a feeling that his dad was the same way.

"So this is why I'm so good at basketball, I always wondered why it comes second nature to me. Look dad I'm really sorry about what I said before I was confused and I didn't mean it. I hope you don't hate me after what I said. I'd understand if you did I mean I kind of hate my self at the moment.

Troy stopped Alex from continuing the bashing of him with a heart felt hug. "Alex it's okay remember I was young once too. I understand that you didn't mean it, were going to say things like that to each other that's what being a family's all about, saying what you feel even if the other person may not like it. But I could never hate you, I couldn't be more proud of you. You have been looking out for your mother and sister when I couldn't. But enough this talking why don't you show me how much a man you are and a play a game against your old man if you think your up to it?

Alex smiled and stole the ball form him and hit a three pointer, "You're on Grandpa. They played basketball till they couldn't see any more. Gabriella walked out side to see this sight and it warmed her heart. She knew that everything was going to be okay. As long as they were all in it together.

Well it looks like everything is going to be okay for the bolton. montez clan but it's high school musical so you never can tell. Well hope you guys enjoyed it so far and if you guys want me to update i want 20 reviews this time because i have a lot of work to do for school so review guys you know you wanna. Well i hope you enjoy and dont stop breaking free.


	12. Banner

Hey guys sorry that this sint a update but check out my banner for my story made for me by Lunar Esclipse 360 it's in my profile http://i123. remember all i need is 6 more reviews before i update enjoy and dont stop breaking free.


	13. Chapter 6

I Do not own high school musical or any characters except Mindy, Matt, Andy, Jenny, Alex, John Jason Jr, Mandy, Mia, Dan, Karen, Enjoy Folks.

Everyday

After Troy And Alex's falling out they started to really get along. Alex was really getting to know Troy along with Jenny, who their father really was and who their mother was at their age. Troy was finally getting to have the life that he really wanted. He was getting to really bond with Alex in teaching him basketball and partly spying on him when he was singing in. And getting to see how smart jenny was just like her mother and to see that her voice was almost spectacular.

Troy was also happy when he got to see his good friends Chad and Taylor and their two kids Amber and Andrew. God it felt like just yesterday to him the last time he got to see them. But in reality it was at least 15 years, he knew that he couldn't change the past. That he was very sure mainly because no one has the power to change the past. But he could move on for a happier future, he had a lot to think about in those 15 years and it had made him a very humble person and he knew how precious everyday was.

They were on Winter Vacation When Gabriella got the great idea for them to go to the place where they met and fell in love. The ski lodge, would it still look the same after all these years? Troy knew that he was going to have a good time along with his fiancé and two kids. And then he had a thought to himself; maybe this will be the start of something new for Alex. He just had a strange feeling that Alex like Troy was going to be in for a start of something new in more ways then one.

They arrived at the Ski Lodge on New Years Eve day, and got situated very quickly. Before he could ask what everyone wanted to do they all started to go their separate ways. Alex said he was going to check this place out and then go snow boarding but would want a basketball practice in later. Gabriella gave him a quick kiss and took off to the spa quicker than Chad when foods around. And no quicker than her mother zoomed off Jenny quickly followed and there was Troy all-alone.

But that didn't stop the wildcat superstar; he rolled his way to the indoor basketball court and start to dribble the ball with the crutches. He needed to get in shape quickly because unbeknownst to anyone people found out that he was out of the coma and he was offered the head coaching job for the Wildcat's which Alex was captain of. How surprised he would be that his old man would be his coach. But before he could coach any one he needed to get his game back.

Troy played for what seemed forever until he saw his son enter the room. Alex already in his basketball gear. But something he saw brought a smile to his face. It was his old jersey, looking no different when he last wore it. # 14, so many stories that go along with that number. It made Troy think back to when his father coached him. He wish that he could've had more time with his father and mother since he recently found out that they had died in a plane crash.

Alex came walking over to his father and patting him on the back to snap him out of his trance. "Dad you okay you seemed zoned out there for a couple minutes. Is everything okay or did something happen that I should know about"?

Troy smiled and messed with Alex's hair a little bit, "nothing's wrong Alex just admiring your nostalgia. You know years ago when I was just about your age I was captain of the wildcats my self. Had the same number, 14 and if I'm not mistaken helped your grandfather win back-to-back state championships"?

"Wow who knew and here I thought mom only loved you for you looks. But seriously back to back state championships that must have been awesome. I hope that I'll get to do that someday".

"Son anything is possible, that was one of the best and most hectic days of my life. You see it all started right here in this ski lodge where I met your mother. We were kind of roped into singing together and hit it off immediately. Then when I got back to school I found out she transferred to east high and some how got us a callback for a musical audition. Well lets just say my teammates and your moms friends weren't to happy at the time. And they went as far to split us up but we eventually made up. But then our friends Ryan and Sharpay tried to make it so that we couldn't get the lead part of the musical by making it the auditions the same day as my championship game and your mother's scholastic decathlon. But thanks to out friends we ended up winning both and getting the lead roles in the play."

Alex was blown away; he never knew that his father was a singer. Sure he heard his mom say that he had a great voice but he thought that he was just playing. But maybe he should try out for a musical. Nah his friends would just laugh at him. Well maybe, anything was possible at this point.

"Hey dad do you think that there's ever going to be a girl out there for me. I mean all the girls I ever dated only cared about me because of my popularity. I want a girl who will see me for more than just the basketball guy. And be seen, as I don't know just a guy. Did you ever feel like that when u was my age"?

Troy laughed and then made a three pointer. "Son I know exactly how you feel,

And it wasn't until I met your mother that I found that feeling. Fate has a funny way of taking care of things. Who knows maybe you'll be following my footsteps in more ways than one and get your start of something new here just like I did. Maybe even Karaoke with a girl".

Alex laughed and made a very easy lay up, "haha very funny dad me sing I don't think so, here go for the shot. Alex passed his Troy the ball and watched him make the shot with ease. Alex still thought about what his father had said. Maybe this would be a start of something new for him. Maybe this was the start of something entirely new. If only Alex had a idea on how right he was.

On the other side of the hotel was a other family getting settled. They were the Johnson family from New Jersey. Their daughter Mia was very busy reading a new book she had recently bought. Mia was very much like her mother Karen with her looks and her love for reading. She had a secret passion that only her mother knew about. And that was the love of singing.

It's not that her father wouldn't appreciate it, he would he always wanted her to excel in everything she did. But he just wasn't home enough to know about. Her father was always off some where on a job. And they were also always moving because of her company. In fact they have moved every summer for the last five years to be exact. Mia was still in the midst of reading her book when her mother swooped down and took it away from her.

"Mom why did you take my book I was reading that"?

Her mother gave her a funny little smile, "Because honey we didn't come all the way up here so you could stay in the hotel room and read your books. We came so you could have some fun now go get changed I have your party clothes for you in the your room. Your going to hang out in the young adult's room while your father and I go to the casino. And don't worry about when you come back; just be here by at least 3 okay. And who knows you might even meet a boy".

Mia laughed and begged for her book. She took it into the bathroom and started to get dressed. Her meet a boy that was a fat chance. No boy would ever be interested in her. At every school she was ever at she was the freaky math girl. She never went to any of the dances. Was never asked out anywhere never invited to any parties. She would just sit in her room and read her books. The chance of her meeting any body were slim to none as she headed down to young adults part around 11:00. If only Mia knew how wrong she was.

Around 11.10 Troy and Alex were still playing basketball and really having fun. They played for what seemed like forever. They did all the same stuff that Troy did when he was on the team. It made Troy feel like he was back in high school again. Unbeknownst to them Gabriella and Jenny were all dressed up looking very angry with them.

Gabriella started to speak up, "Guys did we really fly all the way out here to play more basketball"? Gabriella knew that it was a stupid question and knew the answer she was going to receive.

Troy and Alex looked at each other before answering, YEAH!

Gabriella gave them a look, "what about the party new year's eve, Troy there's a kids party down stairs in the freestyle club.

Troy nodded, "right new years eve party".

Alex gave her a confusing look, "mom kids party are you serious"?

Gabriella groaned and fixed her hair. "Young Adult's Alex now come on you two hurry up".

Troy put up a finger, one more real quick, real quick.

Alex went up against Troy and did a turn around jumper to make the basket. Gabriella had such a huge smile on the face. They were so much alike that it was scary. It was like they were more like twins than father and son. She only hoped he wasn't as pig headed as troy was at his age.

Troy laughed, "that's the way the end it I want to see that in the game".

Alex with his father were running to get changed, "Don't worry about me you'll see that in the game".

With that Troy and Gabriella got ready and left for the Adult new years eve party. While Jenny was already at the young adults party. It took Alex a little while to get dressed but he was ready soon enough. He was wearing a pair of jeans a white shirt and a black jacket. And of course he had on his east high school ring couldn't go any wear with out that. And within a couple of minutes he was downstairs at the freestyle club.

Mia who had also just arrived was sitting down started to read her book. She was very contempt with just this. She didn't expect for anything extraordinary to happen. It's not anything happens to her. But she was too busy reading her book to hear the announcer call people up for Karaoke.

Hey who ready to rock the house next come one kids don't be shy everyone is welcome. Fine if no body wants to volunteer than the limelight will pick the contestants instead.

With that the light shined all over the crowd. The announcer waiting for the right time to stop it. He then found his first contestant. The light shown on Alex , and then shown on Mia.

So what do you guys think Alex falling in his fathers foorsteps. Meeting a girl similar to his mother. I know its kinda like the movie but there will be different things in it now if you want another update i need 10 reviews and whoever gives me the 100th review will have the next chapter didicated to them remeber enjoy and dont stop breaking free


	14. COntest Update

Hey guys its ne jelsi for life with the contest updates here are the top 3 people in standing

1st. Marebear11 12 reviews

2nd. ZannessaFreak6 9 reviews

HsmGirl102 9 reviews

3rd. KolaGirl07 7 reviews

HSMandChealseaFCfan 7 Reviews

theres are the standing so far and remembe rall i need is 8 more reviews for a update so enjoy and dont stop breaking free


	15. Chapter 7

I Do not own high school musical or any characters except Mindy, Matt, Andy, Jenny, Alex, John Jason Jr, Mandy, Mia, Dan, Karen, Enjoy Folks.

**Everyday**

**They were both very shocked about being picked, Alex went onto the stage with little eagerness. Mia was Practically thrown on the stage god knows she was too petrified to get up there on her own. **

**The announcer looks at them with a huge smile on his face. You know you two too remind me of a couple that sang her years ago but enough of the past. You know you guys may thank me for this one day, or not. He smiled some more and passed the Alex and Mia the mike. The music started and it looked liked they were about to sing and then Alex started to sing. **

**(Alex) **

**Living In My Own World **

**Didn't Understand That Any Thing Could Happen When You Take A Chance **

**Alex finished his part of his song waiting for Mia to say something. He was about to leave the stage when Mia began to sing. **

**(Mia) **

**I Never Believed In **

**What I Couldn't See **

**I Never Opened My Heart **

**(Alex) **

**Oh **

**(Mia) **

**To All The Possibilities **

**Oh **

**(Both) **

**I Know **

**That Something Has Changed **

**Never Felt This Way **

**And Right Here Tonight **

**This Could Be The Start Of Something New **

**It Feels So Right To Be Here With You **

**Oh! **

**And Now Looking In Your Eyes **

**I Feel In My Heart **

**I Feel In My Heart **

**The Start Of Something New **

**(Both) **

**Ohh Yeah **

**Who Would Have Ever Thought That We'd Both Be Here Tonight **

**The Crowd starts to see how much more conferrable they start getting with each other. They start to get less tense and Alex throws his coat to the crowd. **

**(Alex) **

**Oh **

**(Mia) **

**Yeah **

**(Both) **

**And The World Looks So Much Brighter **

**Brighter, Brighter **

**(Mia) **

**With You By My Side **

**(Alex) **

**By My Side **

**(Both) **

**I Know That Something Has Changed **

**Never Felt This Way **

**I Know It for Real **

**Real **

**This Could Be The Start Of Something New **

**It Feels So Right To Be Here With You **

**Oh! **

**And Now looking In Your Eyes **

**I Feel In My Heart **

**Alex is really starting to get into it now by taking his mike and moving closer to Mia. **

**I Never Knew It Could Happen Till It Happened To Me **

**Oh Yeah **

**(Both) **

**I Didn't Know It Before **

**But Now It's Easy To See **

**Oh! **

**It's The Start Of Something New **

**It Feels So Right To Be Here With You **

**Oh **

**And Now Looking In Your Eyes **

**I Feel In My Heart **

**That It's the Start Of Something New **

**Alex starts to mover closer Mia and she starts to get all shy and move back and she almost falls into the crowd. But the crowd pushed her back on the stage with her blushing and continuing to sing. **

**(Both) **

**It Feels So Right To Be Here With You **

**Oh **

**And Now Looking In Your Eyes **

**I Feel In My Heart **

**I Feel In My Heart **

**The Start Of Something New **

**The Start Of Something New **

**The Start Of Something New **

**And with that the two finished their song and introduced them selves looking very deeply in each other's eyes. **

**Alex. **

**Mia. **

**wow so it looks like troy isnt the only one who found the start of something new will new love blossom or will there be a blonde bimbo to screw things up find out next time on everyday and remember 10 reviews to update enjoy and dont stop breaking free**


	16. Chapter 8

I Do not own high school musical or any characters except Mindy, Matt, Andy, Jenny, Alex, John Jason Jr, Mandy, Mia, Dan, Karen, Enjoy Folks.

**Everyday**

They left the stage and went for a walk around the ski lodge getting to know each other. They had no idea that the same thing had transpired between Alex's parents.

"Mia you have such an amazing voice and your incredibly beautiful you're a singer right"?

Mia she had never been called beautiful before and it brought redness to her face that she never had before.

"Thank you Alex, but no I did church choir for a little bit and tried solo. It kind of ended after I tried and then fainted on the stage. But what about you"?

Alex laughed and fooled around with his hair a little bit.

"Yes my showerhead is very impressed. No this is the first time I ever done anything like this before".

They start to hear the countdown from outside and they start to look at each other.

9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 Happy New Year!

Then the fireworks start and they look even deeper into each other eyes and Alex starts to speak up.

"Mia, um you know that it's New Year's Eve Tradition to kiss the person right next to you".

Mia gulped looking very surprised at what he had just said to her.

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to. We don't have to continue on the tradition, not that I don't want to, no I'm not saying that I want to, I mean". But before she could say anything Alex leaned in and kissed her with such passion that she had never experienced before.

Mia was completely shocked she did not know what to do. This amazing boy had just given her, her first kiss, it was the greatest feeling she have ever experienced in here life.

"Um well I think I should go and with my mom a happy new years".

Alex sighed and nodded his head, "Yah me to. I mean not your mom my mom. My mom and dad. Mia wait give me your phone, I'll call you tomorrow".

Mia nodded and they handed each other the phones and started to add the numbers. Alex was so happy he had met the girl of his dream and had the nerve to kiss her. His dad was right this was the start something new. Adding to the fact that he had met Mia it was turning into a amazing night. If he knew how right he was.

Then Mia while Alex was still looking at his phone, he looked at it like the picture mesmerized him. "You Know singing with you was the most fun I had this entire vacation. So umm where do you live? When he turned around he looked to see Mia was gone. Mia".

Mia went back to her room with such happiness on her face. Alex was so amazing and she hoped that they would meet again. She packed her stuff and was already putting it in the car. It was a very long car ride to new jersey and the sooner they left the sooner they would be home. As fate would happen she would see Alex sooner than she expected.

The next day Alex looked all over the Skid lodge for Mia bur couldn't fine her. He assumed that she had left. But he knew that he would meet her again someday. He knew that meeting her was fate not a accident. He that his father was right everything does happen for a reason. And that just what happened between his parents he was going to experience the start of something new.

**haha take that hsm1 making us wait two years for a troyella kiss. I dont think so not while i'm in charge. Hope you guys liked it and want to get 150 reviews before i update remember enjoy and dont stop breaking free.**


	17. Contest Part Three

Hey gusy this is another Contest update it just gives me goosebumps everytime i count the reviews enjoy

1st. DJ In Brown 16 reviews

2nd. HSM Girl 102 15 reviews

Zanessa Freak 6 15 reviews

3rd. Marebare 13 reviews

Kola Girl 07 13 reviews

Zanessa Troyella 4 Ever 620 13 reviews

Remember story isnt over yet so you still have time to review some more. Also everyone please check out thses two stories **Leaving Troy,Sharpay,Chad,Kelsi,Jason,Taylor, By TroyLovesGabriella and Draw Me A Picture By Nattou please read and review those stories and also i will have a new chapter up by tommorow at 4 or 5 enjoy everybody and dont stop breaking free. **


	18. Chapter 9

I Do not own high school musical or any characters except Mindy, Matt, Andy, Jenny, Alex, John Jason Jr, Mandy, Mia, Dan, Karen, Enjoy Folks.

**Everyday**

They arrived home the next day and started to get things ready for a surprise party for Troy. He had no idea what was going on and was just arriving home with Alex now. They knew that if he was there he would know that something was going on. Everyone was so excited to finally see their old friend after all these years. And they were dieing to tell him all about their children too.

Troy and Alex walked through the door not being able to see because of the lack of light. Troy wondered what was going on but dismissed the idea of a surprise party. He tried to find the light but was having trouble with it. He had to search a little while before turning on the light. But he was surprise to find a whole room full of people yelling something at him.

Welcome Back Troy!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Troy was amazed at how many people were here, people he hadn't seen in years. People started rushing up to him and talking to him.

God Troy it's been so great to have you back, we missed you so much. We wish that you could've been to Jason and I's wedding. Wait you have to meet our children, Jason John Come here.

Troy went and met John and Jason Cross jr. and he also got to meet the rest of his friend's children. He met Ryan and Martha's son Matt Evans. Zeke and Sharpay's girls Mandy and Mindy Baylor. And Chad and Taylor's kids Andrew and Amber Danforth. God everything felt so different to him. And yet everything felt like it was exactly the same.

Jason, John, Alex and Andrew started to play a game of basketball. It eventually turned into a 4 on 4 game. It was Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke vs. Alex, Andrew, Jason, John. It went on before hours before the game ended. The adults won the game after Troy hit a reverse jumper on Alex.

The Adults went and talked to each other about all the things that have happened in the last 15 years. And the Troy went and talked to his Friends about his new years and the amazing girl he met there. Jenny talked to Amber about how they needed another person for the scholastic decathlon team. And even Mindy followed by her cousin Matt and sister Mandy and started to flirt with Alex. But they all talked about how they were dreading going back to school in less than a week. If they only know how much would change with their return to east high.

** 1 Week Later **

The Bolton-Montez clan was starting to wake up for their first day of school as a family. Troy and Alex were the first to wake up and they immediately started to play basketball. They Probably played for about 2 hours before they decided to take a break from it. Alex looked uneasy like there was something on his mind. Troy immediately picked up on this and wanted to see what was on his son's mind.

" Alex are you okay son you seem that there's something on your mind. You know that you and I have just started to get along and you may feel that you know me well enough to talk to me. But I understand what it's like to be a teenager I wasn't one too long ago. I understand the things that you are going through. I'm here for you if you want to talk to me.

Alex messed with his hair a little bit and sighed, " Dad I know and I do feel like I can tell you things. I don't want you to be ashamed of me when I tell you this. Well at the New Years Eve party I kind of got forced on stage with a girl and had to sing with her. Dad it was the coolest feelings I've ever had before singing with her on that stage. Her voice was so amazing and she was the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my life. And well when the New Year came I kind of well uh kissed her".

Alex looked so embarrassed and started to blush after admitting he had kissed Mia. " Alex there's nothing to be ashamed of singing is a amazing thing to do I should know. The first time I met your mother was when we sang together. God you should have seen her during the final callbacks for the winter musical she looked so beautiful. And she was amazing she may have been a little shy at first but as soon as I put on the Bolton charm and told her everything was going to be okay she was so like the women she is today".

Unknown to them Jenny and Gabriella where there listening to the whole conversation hiding behind the counter trying not to cry and laugh at the same time. Gabriella and Jenny came from out the counter and Gabriella burst out laughing. " Troy honey the Bolton charm is that the advice you're giving our son about women. Alex don't listen to your father there is was and will never be a Bolton charm. I fell for him because of his good looks and good sense of humor. And the fact that he was such a fox helped too".

Troy almost fell over after hearing what Gabriella had to say. " No Bolton charm are you crazy Gabriella. Son don't listen to her there is a Bolton charm every Bolton has it it's what makes us so irresistible to women. They just cant control them selves when were around. How else do you think I landed someone as smoking hot as your mother"?

Jenny cleared her throat," As much as I love to hear about these scary thing I think Alex and I need to get to school. So Mom you want to hurry up to you don't want to be late to homeroom do you".

Gabriella slapped herself across the head how could she forget about work. With all the craziness that has happened in the last couple weeks work was the last thing on her mind. The main thing that had been occupying her mind was what had been on her mind for the last fifteen years. " Honey your right, you and your brother take the bus and I'll see you two in home room. Troy are you going to be okay here all alone you know I can drop you off somewhere if u like".

Troy laughed a little and messed around with his hair a little bit. " Gabriella don't worry I'll be fine. And there's something's that I need to take care of. Some of them even have to do with me taking a stop to the school today so maybe well run into each other there. And Alex watch out today I heard a rumor that your new basketball coach is an east high legend and tends to work his players extremely hard". With that everyone said their goodbyes and made there way to chool except for Troy who didnt need to be there until school ended.

yah i know its not very exciting i know but just be paitent 171 reviews for this story i'm shocked i never would have thought i would get that many i'm hoping to get at least 200 reviews but remember just give me 10 reviews and i'll update i'm also starting to work on the sequel even though i'm having writers block but have no fear peter is here and the name will be Everyday 2 The Adventures At Lava Springs. Well thats all for now remember 10 more reviews and i'll update and dont stop breaking free.


	19. Chapter 10

I Do not own high school musical or any characters except Mindy, Matt, Andy, Jenny, Alex, John Jason Jr, Mandy, Mia, Dan, Karen, Enjoy Folks.

**Everyday**

Mean while Gabriella, Alex and Jenny had just made it to school. Gabriella went immediately to her homeroom to get her stuff in order for her class. Jenny ran away from her brother and went to talk her best friend and scholastic decathlon member Amber Danforth. Jenny considered her brother to be something of a sub species at east high and only cared about cheerleaders. The only problem with was he was nothing like that. Alex waited for every one to get off the bus before exiting.

He was greeted to what seemed to be everyone from east high. All the guys from east high came up to him. Also all the cheerleaders came up to him to. He didn't respond until he saw his best friend Jason Cross Jr. dribbling a basketball did he respond. But before he could Jason spoke first.

" Man Alex it's great to see you man we haven't hung for like a week man.

Alex laughed and nodded his head, " well you know me man on vacation and stuff. Alex looked at everyone in the crowd and addressed them as a whole. So guys how was your new year?

Jason laughed and shrugged his shoulders, " Yah hell yah it was it's going to be a freaking happy wildcats New Year man. There is no way west high is going to beat us this year. And we have you leading us to infinity and beyond. We finally are going to get back our championship.

And with that Alex and Jason started to walk into east high along with Jason's brother John and Andrew Danforth. They however did not see coming the pair of Mindy The Ice Queen Baylor and her cousin Matt Evans walking through the halls. Mindy was cold as ice and as mean as fire no one knew more about that than her sister Mandy. Well Matt just did what she said because he cared about his cousin and tried to have fun as well.

Mindy was too busy texting on her two way to see the four walking in front of her. She immediately put her hands of to the sides to make people let them through. Everyone just moved out of the way and screamed Ohhhhhhhhhh.

Everyone continued walking on their way to class. John started to talk immediately after Mindy and Matt left.

" Uh oh looks like the ice queen has returned from the North Pole.

Jason added more to the conversation started by his brother.

" You Know how she probably spend her holidays.

Andrew looked confused at John's statement about Mindy's holiday.

" How's that dude?

Jason finished his comment" Shopping for a fridge to keep heart heart frozen.

Everyone uh and ahhed and everyone seem to think it was funny that is except for funny. She seemed to think that all the basketball players were all alike. That none of them had different opinions on anything. She then began to talk" Behold the fleas being a meance to the dogs of society how tribal. And with that the bell rang and everyone rushed to get to their homeroom.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school Mia Johnson was walking with Principal Matsui and Mia's Mother Karen. Mia was very nervous about starting a new school. Because everywhere she went she was known as the schools freaky genius girl. Her mother knew this and picked up on it instantly.

" Mom I don't want to be the schools freaky genius girl again.

Her mother sighed and gave her a mother daughter look. "Honey you don't have to be that just be yourself, just be Mia".

And with that Principal Matsui escorted Mia to her homeroom and walked there on her own. Meanwhile in Miss Montez's homeroom Alex was in the middle of talking with John about something he did when he was on vacation. Even Mindy tried to talk to him but he was distracted by the sight of a new girl who had just walked into their classroom.

With that the bell rang and homeroom started. Gabriella started homeroom talking about singing up for new activities and the upcoming winter musical. Troy however wasn't paying attention to what his mother was saying took out his phone. He looked at the picture of Mia on his phone an accidentally pressed redial on his phone and his and Mia's phone started to ring. He along Mia, Mindy and Matt had their cell phones and Miss Montez noticed.

" Well looks like anyone can get in trouble on their first day of school. Mindy and Matt I see you have your cell phones are out I will see you in detention. Alex and Mrs. Montez your phones are out to detention. I'm sorry I have to do this guys I hate giving detention but I have to do what the rules order me to".

It looked like Jason was about to foam at the mouth from what he was hearing. " Umm Mrs. Montez there's no way in hell that can happen we have basketball practice and Alex is…

Before Jason could finish his sentence Gabriella snatched his phone and threw it in the phone bucket. " 15 minutes for fowl language Mr. Cross.

Jenny laughed and muttered something to Amber unaware that her mother was listening to her conversation.

Mrs. Bolton that will be 15 minutes for you as well. Now guys as much as I would hate to say holidays are over any more questions. John was the first one to raise his hand.

Gabriella acknowledged this by answering him" Yes John.

" How were your holidays Mrs. Montez.

Everyone started yelling not believing how stupid John could be for asking that question. Just then the bell finally rang and people started to leave. Alex said goodbye to Jason and the rest of friends. He waited for Mia to come out of the classroom. He then pulled her right next to him waiting to talk to her. Alex started what seemed to be a weird conversation.

" I can't believe it.

Me continued the conversation" Me either.

Then Alex, " I looked for you the next day but you were no where to be found.

Mia sighed," My family had to leave the next day. When I got transferred here I had no idea you went here.

" Yah I guess it's pretty cool here.

Mia looked confused" Why are you whispering?

Alex laughed, sorry my friends know about the snow boarding but I haven't quite told them about the singing.

Mia looked laughed too, " too much for them to handle?

Alex started to play with his hair, " no It was cool, it's just my friends it not what I do here.

They continued walking until they stopped at the winter musical auditions list. Well now that you met my mother I bet you just can't wait to sign up for this.

Mia laughed, No I don't think I'm going to be joining any clubs any time soon but if you sign up you can be reassured I'll have a front row seat to watch you.

Alex laughed," That's impossible.

He didn't see Mindy coming up behind them, "what's impossible Alex I didn't know any word of that caliber would even be in your category. So nice of you too show our uh new classmate around. Oh were you going to sign up, don't worry there are a lot of roles for mediocre actors I mean supporting roles.

This was after Mindy had already signed herself onto the audition list.

Mia sighed, " Oh no I'm just looking at your flyers looks like a cool place, I'll see you later Alex.

With that it was just Alex and Mindy left all alone. " So Alex what did you do during vacation I missed you a lot.

Alex shrugged" well basketball snowboarding some more basketball, well Mindy it was nice talking to you but I have to get going bye.

Mindy gave a annoying laugh, " Toodles. With that he rushed away to free period basketball practice.

wow i know total dejavu crazy right. but i love it. I'm so close to 200 reviews i can taste it. Come on show how much you love this story by reviewing all the chapters and the race for being in the sequel is still very close i have no idea whos going to win. Well you know the deal 10 reviews and then i update again enjoy and dont stop breaking free


	20. Chapter 11

I Do not own high school musical or any characters except Mindy, Matt, Andy, Jenny, Alex, John Jason Jr, Mandy, Mia, Dan, Karen, Enjoy Folks.

**Everyday**

He started warming up with Jason still think about the musical.

" Jason dude is it true that get extra credit for auditioning for the school musical you know it's good to get extra credit.

Jason almost fell over after hearing what he had just heard." Dude that crap not even funny you have to wear make up and dress up its like Freddy Kruger shit dude.

Alex nodded" Yah just thought it be a laugh. You know Mindy's kind of cute too.

Jason almost fell over yet again" Yeah so is a mountain lion but you don't pet it.

Alex started to clap his hands" Wildcats come on and pair up.

Alex paired up with Andrew and everyone started to do their routine.

(Just** imagine everyone shooting baskets, dribbling basketball's getting rebounds, stealing the ball and dancing all at the same time) **

(Alex) Coach Said To Break Right And Fake Left Watch Out For The Pick And Keep A Eye On The Defense 

**Gotta Run The Give And Go **

**And Take The Ball To The Whole **

**And Don't Be Afraid To Shoot The Outside J **

**Just Keep Ya Head In The Game **

**Just Keep Ya Head In The Game **

**And Don't Be Afraid To Shoot The Outside J **

**Just Keep Ya Head In The Game **

**U Gotta Get' Cha Head In The Game **

**( Everyone) **

**We Gotta Get Our, Get Our Head In the Game **

**(Alex) **

**U Gotta Get' Cha, Get' Cha Head In The Game **

**( Everyone) **

**We Gotta Get Our, Get Our, Get Our, Get Our Head In The Game **

**(Alex) **

**C'mon Get' Cha Head In The Game **

**( Everyone) **

**We Gotta Get Our, Get Our, Get Our, Get Our Head In The Game **

**( Alex) **

**You Gotta Get' Cha, Get' Cha Head In The Game **

**( Everyone) **

**We Gotta Get Our, Get Our, Get Our, Get Our Head In The Game **

**Woohhhh **

**( Alex) **

**Lets Make Sure That We Get The Rebound **

**We Get It The Crowd Will Go Wild **

**Second Chance Gotta Grab It And Go Maybe Next Time Well Hit The Right Note **

**Wait A Minute Not The Time And Place, Wait A minute Get My Head In The Game **

**Wait A Minute Wait A Minute **

**I Gotta Get My Get My Head In The Game **

**( Everyone) **

**U Gotta Get' Cha, Get' Cha Head In The Game **

**(Alex) **

**I Gotta Get My Get My Head In The Game **

**( Everyone) **

**U Gotta Get' Cha, Get' Cha Head In The Game **

**( Alex) **

**C'mon Get My Get My Head In The Game **

**( Everyone) **

**U Gotta Get' Cha Get' Cha Head In The Game **

**( Alex) **

**I Gotta Get My Get My Head In The Game **

**( Everyone) **

**U Gotta Get' cha Get' Cha Head In The Game **

**( Alex) **

**Why Am I Feeling So Wring My Heads In The Game But My Hearts In The Song **

**She Just Makes This Feel So Right, Should I Go For It, Yikes **

**I Gotta Get My Get My Head In The Game **

**( Everyone) **

**You Gotta Get' Cha Get' Cha Get' Cha Get' Cha Head In The Game **

**( Alex) **

**I Gotta Get My Get My Head In The Game **

**( Everyone) **

**We Gotta Get' Cha, Get' Cha Get' Cha Get' Cha Head In The Game **

**(Alex) **

**C'mon Get My Get My Head In The Game **

**( Everyone) **

**U Gotta Get' Cha Get' Cha Get' Cha Get' Cha Head In The Game **

**( Alex) **

**I Gotta Get My Get My Head In The Game **

**( Everyone) **

**U Gotta Get' Cha Get' Cha Get' Cha Get' Cha Head In The Game **

**Wooohhhhhh **

With That Troy Made a basket and It went in and they all Left the Gym Screaming " What Team, Wildcats, What Team Wildcats, What Team, Wildcats, Wildcats Get' cha Head In the Game. Meanwhile during chemistry Class Mia was busy trying to copy down the equations. She was unaware that Mindy Baylor was curious in who she was. And poked her head right next to Mia.

" So it seemed like you seemed Alex Bolton really well?

Mia continued to do her work, " Not really he was just being a good person and a giving me a tour of the school.

Mandy Laughed" Well Alex doesn't really show too much attention to new student it's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him.

Mia looked at the equation on the board" That should be 16 over pie. She then told the teacher what the answer really was and it turned out she was right. Mindy was completely shocked at this. Mean while Troy was Caught by Matt Evans looking at the auditions list and Matt rushed to his Cousin.

" Mindy Alex Bolton was Looking at our Audition List and so was that Mia girl.

Mindy had an evil look on her face" What school did she say she was from again?

They then went to the library and found out more about Mia. They had no idea was such a extremely smart young girl. They printed articles on here and went to Jenny Bolton's Locker. They broke into her Locker and stuffed the flyers in it. And hid until they found Jenny found them. Then she with her cousin Matt went to detention.

During Detention Mrs. Montez had everyone occupied. Some people were helping moving props. Some people were helping making sets. Some were painting. And then Gabriella Started to speak.

" Hope that you guys know that I do not like to put people in detention. I would rather you all spend your time how you would like it instead of how I would. But just think what a good experience this is to get out of your social group meet with people different from you. My old English used to have a saying when I used to have detention with her. The theater is cleansing for the soul. She was not aware of the fact that her fiancé was on her way to the auditorium.

Troy wasn't really angry that Alex and Jason got detention. He was having a great practice and it felt nice to be part of a team again. He just had a feeling something weird was going on. And if anyone got a detention it was probably from Mrs. Darbus. The only problem with that is he didn't know she retired 5 years ago.

Still in Detention Mai was painting a set before Jenny Bolton Came rushing up to her at full speed. " Mia the answer is yes, we meet after school everyday and there is certainly a spot on the team for you.

Mia looked extremely confused, How did you get those I didn't put them in your locker?

Mindy had a evil smile on her face, " How nice of you Jenny trying to help Mia and what better way to get caught up here at east high then hanging out with the smartest kids in school. Just then they heard the doors open to see Newly hired Coach Troy Bolton walking threw them.

"Where's my Team Darbus and how come there in a tree.

Troy however was very confused by the person he saw. It was the last person he expected to see. It was not Mrs. Darbus at all. In fact it was his Fiancé, the mother of his children. The English teacher was Gabriella Montez.

" Gabriella what are you doing here why didn't tell me you were a English teacher.

Gabriella laughed" Why didn't you tell me you were the new basketball coach.

" Sorry about that could you send the guys to the gym as soon as they were done.

Gabriella nodded and he rushed back to the gym to continue practice. Troy made everyone do all the same drills his dad did when they were a team. And eventually Alex and Jason made it. They had been working very hard he thought that was good enough for today.

" All right guys I am very proud of you today. I know I'm new and I'm happy that you guys are willing to put up with me. Well I think that we are going to win the championship guys. When I was your age I had a team as amazing as this and we overcame the odds. We ended up not only winning the championship but my girlfriend and her team ended up winning the scholastic decathlon match and me and her got the parts in a musical and that was all in one day. What I'm trying to say just look out for each other and everything is going to be okay. Al right bring them in.

(Everyone)

What Team?

Wildcats

What Team?

Wildcats

What Team

Wildcats

Wildcats Get' Cha Head In The Game.

eat my dust kenny ortega, i would so have made a better high school musical movie. Haha just kidding but i probally could give him some pointers. So i cant believe it i made to 200 reviews i cant wait to see the rest of the story happens. I started on the sequel already so dont worry. Thanks to slasherfan26 for my 200th review and remember enjoy and dont stop believing.


	21. READ READ READ

heyeverybody sorrry that i havent been reviewing but mycomputeris screwedup and probaly wont be up andrunning til november, and december sorryy i'm tryingto get it fixed as fast as i can but i will try to get in some updates if possibe andi am writing the sequel as we speak sorry and hope youarenotto angry have a nice day and dont stop breaking free.


	22. Chapter 12

Everyday

The next day during homeroom Alex was still thinking about what his dad had said yesterday. About him being in the winter musical. All his friends eventually accepted him. And he the winter musical is what got him and mom together. He decided that he was going to audition for the winter musical.

Mia was also heavily in thought about what Jenny had said about her brother. There's no way all Alex could care about was cheerleaders. He seemed to be a very kind and caring person to her. She liked him so much and she thought that he liked her too. She figured out that today she going to find Alex and see if he wanted to go out for the musical. Homeroom just ended and Gabriella had just told them that if you wanted to go out for the winter musical go during free period.

Before Alex could make his way towards the Auditorium Jason cut him off.

" Yo dude some of us are getting together during free period what do you want us to run?

Alex shrugged his shoulders " Sorry man I got to catch up on my home work and other stuff.

Jason looked confused as he saw his buddy leaving" Homework no way. Jason started to follow him, Alex his made his way into a room know that Jason would look in there used a friend of theirs as a distraction. He made his way through the metal Garage and used a trash scooter to make his way to the back of the auditorium.

The auditions began and Alex thought that his mother was very kind with some of them. Some were very odd and bad singers. Some were horrible singers and very perky. Some sang so loud that it could break glass. And then it was Mindy and Matt's turn to take the stage.

"For anyone who has auditioned so far I wish you luck in the future. And next we have the only couple signed up. Auditioning for the roles of Minny and Arnold is Mindy Baylor and Matt Evans. They walked up to the stage and Mandy stopped Matt for a second to talk to him.

" Matt what key do you guys want.

Matt hated to say this to her, " we had our rehearsal pianist do a arrangement. They went behind the curtain and did they warm up routine. Alex was standing behind the trash scooter unaware that Mia was standing right there behind him.

" So you finally decided to sign up for something.

She then saw the expression on his face, " your friends don't you know you're here do they, but don't worry I didn't sign up for anything either. So your mom's really nice. They stopped talking when they saw that Matt and Mindy were about to begin. Mindy had started to sing.

(**Both) **

**It's Hard To Believe I couldn't See **

**You Were Always There Beside Me**

**Thought I was lone With No One To Hold**

**But You Were Always Right There Beside Me**

**(Mindy)**

**This Feelings Like No Other I Want You Too Know**

**(Both)**

**I Never Had Someone That Knows Me Like You Do **

**No One Like You **

**I Never Had Someone Good for Me As You**

**No One Like You**

**So Lonely Before I Finally Found **

**What I've Been Looking For **

**(Mindy)**

**So Good To Be Seen **

**So Good To Be Heard**

**(Both)**

**Don't Have To Say A Word**

**For SO Long I was Lost SO good To Be Found**

**I'm Loving Having You Around**

**(Matt)**

**This Feelings Like No Other I Want You To Know**

**(Both)**

**I Never Had Someone That Knows Me Like You Do**

**I Never Had Some One As God For Me AS You **

**No One Like You**

**So Lonely Before I Finally Found **

**What I've Been Looking For**

**And with that they finished the song and Mandy gave them a nod giving them that it was a good job. But before Mandy could say something Matt and Mindy had a small exchange of words. **

" **Matt I told you not to do the Jazz Square.**

**Matt Smiles" It's a crowd favorite everyone loves a good jazz square.**

**Mandy tapped her sister on the back and they started to talk. " Mindy that was great but if your going to do that part I imagined it much slower. **

**Mindy laughed extremely hard" Sis do the part me and matt have been in 17 school productions and this is the first time they have been selected. You should be lucky I'm helping you get your music off the shelf, are we clear. **

**Mandy fell of here bench and her music with her, soon after her sister and cousin were already long gone. Alex and Mia rush up to the stage and help and comfort her. Gabriella was very proud of her son in telling her that it was her show. But kind of knew what was going to happen next.**

" **Mrs. Montez I want to audition but I don't have a partner.**

**Gabriella laughed" You may audition I never close the book on anyone and you have a partner Alex is going to Audition with you isn't he?**

**Alex sighed, " yes I am just tell me what to sing. **

" **Mandy could you be a dear and play how the song was supposed to be played. Mandy nodded and started to play the song. And they then started to sing together. **

**(Alex)**

**It's hard To Believe That I Couldn't See **

**You Were Always There Beside Me **

**(Mia)**

**Thought I was Alone With No One To Hold **

**(Both)**

**But You Were Always Right Beside Me**

**This Feelings Like No Other I'd Like You Too Know**

**I Never Had Someone That Know Me Like You Do **

**The Way You Do**

**I Never Had Someone As Good For Me As You**

**No One Like You**

**So Lonely Before I Found What I've Been Looking For **

Gabriella was so proud of the two of them" Guys that was phenomenal I have not seen singing liker that in almost 20 years. Mandy give them the duet on the second act. And Mia we would to have you and your family over for Dinner tonight we will see you around 8.

Mandy gave them the stuff they needed, and told them that they could rehearse whenever they needed to. Alex and Mia took a longer route to the busses then everyone else.

" Mia I need to tell you something. I really like you I have ever since I first saw you at the skid lodge. I Know that we haven't known each other than long but I would love it if you would be my girlfriend.

Mia was so happy; she kissed Alex deeply with fire and passion. " Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Alex we have to get to the busses, but don't worry I'll see you tonight okay bye. And with that they made their way to busses and Alex tried to get everything together for dinner.

God it feels so good to be back. Sorry for such the long delay had to fix computer. But have no fear jelsi is hear. And i hiope you enjoyed this chapter. And remmeber 10 reviews and i will update as as soon as possible. Remember dont stop beilieving and dont stop breaking free


	23. Chapter 13

I do not own high school musical or any characters except Mindy, Matt, Andy, Jenny, Alex, John Jason Jr, Mandy, Mia, Dan, Karen, Enjoy Folks.

Everyday

Later that night Alex had just finished getting everything ready for the dinner he was so nervous. He wanted to make a good impression in front of Mia's Parents. He knew that his parents already liked her. His mother liked her because she had already met her. And His dad had liked her because Alex liked her. He couldn't shake the feeling that something would go wrong.

A couple minutes later he heard the doorbell rang. Alex almost fell out of his seat when he heard it. He fixed his hair real quick. He rushed to the door to let them in. He then started to greet his guests. He saw Mia there in a beautiful sunflower dress (Like what Gabriella wore in high school musical 2 on her and Troy's date)

" Mia you look so beautiful, I don't there is a angel in heaven more beautiful than you. Hello Mr. And Mrs. Johnson, I'm Alex Bolton your daughters Boyfriend.

Dan gave him a firm handshake," And from what I'm looking at she couldn't have chosen a better one at that.

Karen nodded" We've heard so much about you from Mia. She says that you are the cutest sweetest boy at east high.

Mia put her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment. She could not believe her mother had said those things. Even if they were in fact all true.

They all introduced themselves to each other and began to have dinner. The only one who wasn't there was Gabriella. She was out getting dessert and that was a 30-minute trip. She returned sooner than she had expected. And then entered her house to Greet Alex's newly acquired girlfriend and her parents.

" Sorry I'm late everybody but I had to get dessert and I didn't know how long it would take. You must be the Johnson's Alex has told me so much about your lovely daughter. He can't stop talking about her. I'm looking forward to seeing Mia and Alex in the musical.

She was shocked to find the face of a man she did not expect to ever see again. She couldn't believe that he was standing here in her house. She almost lost her footing for a second. She was just so speechless at the moment. The man that was in her house was Dan Johnson. The man that ran down her fiancé and her children's father.

" **YOU SON OF A BITCH HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT IN MY HOUSE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO TROY. THEY SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOU OUT OF PRISON. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW. AND YOU KEEP YOUR DAUGHTER AWAY FROM MY SON. I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL DAN DO YOU HEAR ME. **

" Gabriella please doesn't punish my daughter for my mistakes. Please she loves Alex so much. Don't do this her. If u have a problem with me fine. But please don't take it out on my family. They have nothing to do with it.

Before he could say anything else Gabriella slapped him across the face and threw them out of the house. The rest of the family couldn't believe what had just transpired. Alex was very angry with his mother for saying that he had to keep Mia from him.

" Mom what the hell was that all about? You can't stop me from seeing Mia. She's The bets thing to ever happen to me. I feel like myself when I'm around her. We have a final callback for the winter musical or did you forget that part.

" Alex I know you do and that is why you wont be singing with her. I'm sorry for doing this honey. But it's because of her father that troy was in that coma. If he weren't driving d then none of this would've happened. You two go to your room now I don't want to talk about this anymore. With that Alex followed by his sister stormed up to his room. Alex couldn't believe it the girl of his dreams father was the reason his father had been in a coma.

Shocking right what is going to happen next your all wondering. Well I hope you are since i'm the only one that knows what happens. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing it. Two side notes If you like this story then you'll love my new story when there was me and you if you could please read and review but don't worry i'm still working on everyday 2. So I need 10 reviews to update enjoy and don't stop breaking free


	24. 14

I Do not own high school musical or any characters except Mindy, Matt, Andy, Jenny, Alex, John Jason Jr, Mandy, Mia, Dan, Karen, Enjoy Folks.

Everyday 

While Alex and Jenny were upstairs in there rooms Gabriella was on a rampage. She was yelling and cursing. She threw stuff against the wall. Troy had never seen her like this. He had a feeling that this had something to do with Dan. He didn't understand why she hated him; it wasn't his fault that he was hit by the car. The thing she didn't know as Dan wasn't really the one driving a fact that Gabriella was finally going to find out.

" Gabriella what the hell is a matter with you? First you tell your son that he can no longer see his girlfriend. And that they can't audition for the callbacks. Then finally you kick out the girl's parents. Gabriella Dan Johnson did nothing to me why are you acting like he did. This isn't like you Gabs.

Gabriella looked very confused" Troy hasn't done anything to you. He put in a goddamn coma. Didn't do anything my ass, its fucking his fault our children had to grow up with out a father. Damn it. It's not fair, I just got you back. He's going to make you leave me again.

Gabriella looked so sad tears streaming from her face. Troy took her in her arms and consoled her. " Baby I'm not going anywhere for a very long time your stuck with me for life. Secondly it wasn't Dan's fault I was in that coma. You see his brother was driving drunk that night with Dan in the car. Dan tried to warn his brother that we were on the road but his brother wouldn't listen. Dan tried to fight his brother for the wheel but they lost control of the car and ended up hitting me. His brother was killed by the impact of the car crash but Dan survived. Gabriella his father paid to keep me on life support. He knew that he had to right what his son did Gabriella. Baby he spent a year in jail for something his brother did. Baby your right, Dan Johnson did do something to me, he kept me alive.

Gabriella was shocked and tears continued to come out of her eyes. She could not believe what Troy had just told her. All these years of hatred towards that man. She had sent a innocent man to jail. Kept him from seeing his daughter's birth and probably her first steps. She had never felt more horrible then she felt right now.

" Oh my god Troy I'm such a horrible person how could act like that towards them. Alex, oh god he's never going to forgive me. I'm so sorry baby I was just so filled with anger. I thought I was never going to see you again. Do you they'll ever forgive you.

Gabriella was unaware that that Alex had just come out from the kitchen and had listened to the whole conversation. Gabriella was also confused why Troy was heading upstairs.

" How can I not forgive you, you did go through 42 hours of child birth. Let alone all of my diapers you've probably changed.

Gabriella turned around and gave her son a huge hug. " Honey I'm so sorry for the way I treated Mia and her family I didn't know what I was doing. And I want you know that I wish you and Mia the best of Luck in the auditions on Friday. And honey if I were you I'd watch out for your friend Jason and Mindy. If this is like what happened when me and your father got a callback then expect the unexpected. Your friend may trick you into to doing something so be careful. And if Mindy is anything like her mother who I suppose she is you got a fight ahead of you.

Alex looked confused" Mom that means the callbacks on the same day as the game why would you do that to us?

" Alex trust me you'll understand when the time is right just go get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow and don't tell anyone about the change. I will tell everyone when the time is right goodnight honey. With that Alex and The rest of the Bolton's went off to bed.

hey hoped u liked it were almost done here. But dont freak out the adventures not done yet. What is going to happen next to the east high gang. Remember if you want a update give me 10 reviews enjoy and remember dont stop breaking free


	25. Chapter 15

Everyday 

I Do not own high school musical or any characters except Mindy, Matt, Andy, Jenny, Alex, John Jason Jr, Mandy, Mia, Dan, Karen, Enjoy Folks.

The next morning at east high Mindy and Matt walked in with chipper looks on their faces. Very excited about looking at the cast list for twinkle town. They thought since no one auditioned against them that there would be nothing to worry about. They were wrong they were really wrong. Mindy then proceeded to look at the list and was shocked at what she saw.

" **WHAT THE FUCK CALLBACKS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

While his cousin was till going inside Matt began to read the final callback listing. " Lets see now callbacks for roles Arnold and Minnie Mindy Baylor and Matt Evans, Alex Bolton, this Friday at 3:30.

Mindy was very angry at what was transpiring" What The Fuck is this, they didn't even audition. A idea then popped into mat's head that made him very happy. Something that he should thought of before.

" Maybe were being punked, maybe were being filmed maybe we'll get to meet ASHTON! Mindy then smacked her cousin for being so stupid unaware that Jason, John, and Andrew were right behind them.

" Oh Shut up Matt!"

Jason started to laugh," What's a matter princess? He was then very shocked when he looked at the callback list. It was Alex's name on the list. No wonder he didn't come to the free period workout. He was auditioning for the musical.

Jason was in shock, " WHAT! With that he stormed off and tried to find Alex. Everyone went through the day talking about Alex and Mia. No one more than there own friends. They just couldn't understand why they weren't sticking to the status quo.

Meanwhile during lunch Mindy was on a tirade. " How dare that bitch audition It's min I mean our show I already picked out the color for my dressing room. Some ones got to tell her the rules.

Matt nodded, " Exactly now what are the rules again". Mandy looked at Matt, and then he looked at her. They both gave each other worrisome nods. Meanwhile at the basketball table it seemed like there was something he wanted to say.

(**Now just imagine in this people dancing and stuff because I'm not good at explaining dances)**

**Andrew started messing with his basketball," Yo you can bet when I steal that ball that fans fly off the wall. But I got a secret confession and I'm ready to let it out, **

**(Jocks)**

**Everybody gather round**

**(Andrew)**

**Yo dude if Alex wants to sing then I'm gonna tell my secret, I love to bake ever since Mindy's uncle showed me how, scrodles , even abapandadas, some day I hope to make the perfect crembule.**

**( Jocks) **

**Not Another Sound, No, No, No Stick To The Stuff You Know**

**If You Wanna Be Cool Follow One Simple Rule**

**Don't Mess With It Flow, Stick To The Status Quo. **

**Meanwhile with the Scholar Table Amber feels the need to say something**

**( Amber) **

**Look At Me And What Do You Intelligence Beyond Compare**

**But Inside I'm Stirring, Something Strange Is Occurring **

**It's A Secret I need to Share **

**( Scholars)**

**Open Up Dig Way Down Deep**

**(Amber)**

**Hip Hop Is My Passion, I Love To Pop And Lock, Jam And Break**

**( Jenny)**

**Girl Must Have Gone And Lost Your Mind  
**

**( Scholars)**

**Not Another Peep**

**(Amber)**

**What It's Just Dancing **

**Sometimes I Think It's Cooler Than Homework**

**(Scholars)**

**No, No, No, Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**No, No, No Stick To The Stuff You Know**

**It Is Better By Far Than To Keep Things As They Are**

**Don't Mess With The Flow, No No, Stick To The Status Quo **

**( Skater Dude)**

**Listen While I'm Ready To Tell About A Need That I Cannot Deny **

**Dude, There's Explanation For This Awesome Sensation**

**But I'm Ready to Let It Fly. **

**( Skaters)**

**Speak Your Mind And You'll Be Heard**

**(Skater Dude)**

**All Right If Alex Is A Singer Then I'm Coming Clean I Play The Cello **

**( Skater Dude's Friend)**

**A Saw**

**( Skater Dude)**

**No Dude It's Like A Giant Violin**

**( Skater Dude's Friend)**

**You Got To Wear A Costume**

**( Skater Dude)**

**Coat and Tie**

**( Skaters)**

**No, No, No, Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**No, No, No Stick to The Stuff You Know**

**If You Wanna Be Cool Follow One Simple Rule**

**Don't Mess With The Flow, No, No**

**Stick To The Status Quoooooooooooo**

**(Everybody)**

**No, No, No Stick To The Stuff You Know**

**It Is Better By Far Than To Keep Things As They Are**

**Don't Mess With The Flow, No, No**

**Stick To The Status Quo**

**( Mindy)**

**This Is Now What I Want This Is Not What I Planned **

**And I Just Got To Say I Do Not Understand**

**Something Is Recall**

**(Matt)**

**Something's Not Right**

**( Mindy and Matt)**

**And We Gotta Get Things Back Where They Belong **

**We can Do It **

**(Skater Dude)**

**Gotta Play**

**(Everybody)**

**Stick With What You Know **

**( Mindy)**

**We Can Do It**

**(Amber)**

**Hip Hop Hooray **

**(Everybody)**

**She Has Got To Go**

**( Mindy)**

**We Can Do It**

**(Andrew)**

**Crembule **

**(Everybody)**

**Keep Your Voice Down Low**

**Not Another Sound, Not Another Peep**

**Not Another Word**

**(Mindy) **

**Everybody Quiet**

**Mia looked at the cafeteria very confused, everyone seemed to be staring at Jenny and she didn't know why. " Why is everyone staring at you.**

**Jenny laughed, " Not Me You.**

**Mia looked worried, " What because of the callbacks, I cant have people staring at me. **

**( Everybody)**

**No, No, No Stick to The Stuff You Know**

**If You Wanna Be Cool Follow One Simple Rule **

**Don't Mess With the Flow, No, No**

**Stick To The Status Quooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**No, No, No Stick To the Stuff You Know**

**It Is Better By Far To Keep things As They Are**

**Don't Mess With The Flow, No, No**

**Stick To The Status Quo**

**Mia was walking towards a table when she slipped and all her food flew up in the air and it fell on Mindy. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh". **

Mia tried to help Mindy but Jenny quickly pulled her away. Alex also tried to see what was going on but was saved by Jason. Then Gabriella walked in to see what was going on. " Guys what is going on here?

Mindy stomped her feet and began to tell her" It's that Mia girl, she just dumped her lunch all over me. It' all part of there plan to ruin the musical, and Alex and the basketball team is behind it. It just doesn't seem right.

Alex then began to ask Jason what was going on because he was very confused at the moment. " You want to know what's up I'll tell you. You missed freaking workout to audition for the goddamn musical man. Man people are confessing things, and Andrew is baking crembule.

Alex looked confused, ' What's that/"

Andrew gave him an answer: It a type of custard very tasty".

Jason then smacked him across the head" Shut Up Andrew. Dude people are starting to do stuff, stuff that's not there stuff. They got you thinking about show tunes when we got a playoff game this Friday.

Later that day Gabriella walked into the lockeroom to talk to Troy. She could not believe how much like Sharpay Mindy was. It was uncanny. She knew that she was going to be trouble. " Troy you should've have seen it she dumped her lunch on Mindy it was great. I thought that when I did to Sharpay it looked bad. But this looked about 10 times worse.

Troy Laughed, " I know I was there when you did it to Sharpay, but we got to watch out for her. If she's anything like Sharpay then Alex and Mindy might have some problems. But lets not talk about that now lets have lunch". And with that they spent the rest of the period eating lunch.

Meanwhile Jenny had just explained to Mia how that she needed to watch out for Sharpay. That she would ace her own brother out if she could play Romeo and Juliet. And No matter how good it felt you should stick to the status Quo. After they finished talking Mia went to her locker to get her books. Inside she found a not for her. **Mia come to these specific locations I want to show you a place that is as beautiful as you are. **She then up to the roof and was amazed to what she found.

"Wow this place is a Jungle"!

Alex Laughed" Just Like That cafeteria.

Mia Blushed" Well I just embarrassed myself into the next century. So you must have the school wrapped around your little finger. I bet you had the science club do this for you.

Alex messed with his hair" Yes which means my buddy's don't even know it exists. I like to come here when everyone Is begging me to be there friend. That is unless we lose. You know my mom's friends are always saying your sons the basketball guy you must be so proud. Sometimes I don't want to be the basketball guy sometimes I just want to be a guy.

Mia took his hand in hers" You know Alex you're a great guy if only your friends could see it the way I see it. Do they know the guy that treated Mindy so nice at the auditions? If they only see you as the playmaker they don't know enough about you.

Mia lowered her head" AT my old schools I was nothing but a freak or a loser. Its nice coming here and being anything I want. It's nice coming here and just being Mia. When I sing with you Troy I feel like theirs not a star in heaven that we cant reach. So Alex do you really want to do the callbacks.

Alex and her leaned in and shared a very passionate kiss, " Just call me freaky call back boy".

Yes another successful chapter if you ask me. It is getting a little crazy around east high if you ask me. Reminds me of my high school and all the stuff me and mystic gohan 88 have to deal wioth at our school. Well hoped you liked reading it at much as i liked writing it. Also i have a trailer up for it now in my profile and one for my friends story angelic ami it called jelsi remix. I also have a new story called when there was you and me read and review when you get to chance. Remember 10 reviews and i'll update dont stop believing and keep breaking free.


	26. Chapter 16

**I Do not own high school musical or any characters except Mindy, Matt, Andy, Jenny, Alex, John Jason Jr, Mandy, Mia, Dan, Karen, Enjoy Folks.**

**Everyday**

They spent the part of next week practicing for the musical. They practiced whenever or wherever they could. They tried there best to not get caught by Mindy or Matt. One day Alex missed practiced because he was doing set work for the play. When he finally realized it he rushed over to the gym only to make it right after practiced had ended. When he got there he saw Jason and he slammed a ball into his chest. " Dad I'm sorry I missed practice I was working on ser working on set work for the play. But don't worry I'll stay here and work on some free throws. Troy just nodded and went away for a little while. He must have practiced for a half hour before Mia showed up.

" She laughed a little" So this is your real stage, or is it just a smelly gym where you kill yourself just trying to put that ball through the hoop.

Alex made a basket" Haha very funny, just to let you know I missed practice today. And if I get kicked off the team it should be on your conscience. Mia gave him a very worried look. Like she was going to burst into to tears or something.

"Alex I'm sorry I was wasn't the one that told you to miss, if you didn't want to you shouldn't have come to help with the stage. He put his arms around her waist to try to comfort her. He then gave her a very passionate kiss.

" Mia relax It was my choice to be late to practice. And besides I would miss a thousand practices just to be with you. Mia blushed a little bit but stole the ball from him.

" That was very corny Bolton but I love you because of it. Alex laughed and went after he chased her for a little while. He finally caught up with her. He caught her and brought her up in the air. They turned around to see Troy standing there.

" Hey guys having fun I hope. Mia a pleasure to see you again give your parents my best and tell them about how sorry we were about what happened at the dinner. But if you could excuse me I need to talk to Alex about something, and you guys can talk to later. Mia nodded and gave Alex a goodbye kiss.

" Alex are you okay son?

" I don't know dad, the guys are putting so much pressure on me because of the singing. They wont stop riding me too. Ever since Mia cam along everything's been so different. She's chance how I feel about things. I can't be a basketball player and a singer can I?

Troy knew could tell the worry ness in his son's voice. " Alex its not up to me to decide for you. But the guys aren't really your friends if they can't accept this. And don't worry everything will work itself out. But be careful people may try to trick you but just do what you think is right. Are you okay?

Alex game him a very dismal look" I don't know dad I just don't know". With that Alex dropped the basketball to the ground and exited the gym. His friends saw this and went straight to the chemistry lab to talk to Jenny. They got there and told them about the plan to split up Alex and Mia. They were going to get Alex to say something he didn't mean. They all agreed and started to set things up for the next day. If only they knew what their actions would have on their friend's lives.

The next day they got everything set up for the plan. They just waited for Alex and Mia to come. Alex looked all over for they guys. He had know idea where they could be. It must have been 20 minutes before he finally found them. What he saw when he entered the locker room shocked him. He saw Jason move towards him. " Jason (Criss Cross) Cross led the wildcats in steals for 4 straight seasons. He then John walk up and begin as well.

" Zeke Triple Deke Baylor, led the wildcats in assists his while time as a wildcat. He saw Andrew then step up to begin to talk.

" Rad Chad Danforth, has a record for the highest free throw percentage in wildcat history.

Jason stepped forward" Yes legends man, they were legends because they never took their eyes off the prize. They didn't get involved in musical auditions days before the championship game. If your not 100 percent focused then were gonna get killed in that game.

Alex had a very angry look in his eyes" Guys I thought we were teammates win together lose together. If you guys don't think that I'll put my heart and soul into that game then you guys don't know me.

Jason gave him a look" But what about the girl and the singing?

Alex lost it and punched a locker leaving a big dent" Guys Mia is not just a girl she is the girl. If you guys were my real friends you would see that. What do you want me to say That Mia and the callbacks mean nothing to me just the team matters. What Alex didn't know that in another room Mia just got done a speech from his sister about what kind of person he is and then hearing what he had to say. Mia was shocked at what she had heard; she thought that Alex liked her. Why else would he ask her to be his girlfriend? Jenny saw a tear in Mia's eye and tried to console her but she said she was okay and then Jenny and Amber left. Meanwhile Alex was still talking with the guys from the team.

Jason had a very sad look in his eye; he couldn't believe what he had just heard Alex say. In all the years that they had know each other he had never seen such a fuss over a girl b before. But it made him hate himself after what he had just done to Alex. After hearing that he wasn't going to do it but accidentally pressed the yes button on the web cam at the right time.

" Dude your right we are team mates and we need to start acting like it. If this is something that you want to do then were with you all the way man. We been bros forever and this isn't going to end because of a championship. Now What Team?

Alex Smiled " Wildcats Get' Cha Head In The Game. He still had no clue at what had transpired with the web cam. He went outside with the guys to celebrate. Mia was still in the science lab looking down at Alex and them. She never knew this kind of heartache before. She thought that Alex was going to be her fairytale.

Sounds pretty familiar doesn't it. Poor Mia you think that Alex wouldn't be as dumb as his dad. But is this the end of Alex and Mia. Did the wildcats really put a end to their love? Find out next in the next chapter of everyday. Remember 10 reviews before I update sorry about the slowness on the updates I have wrestling in the morning and afternoon so i'm stressed for time and really tired. But have no fear Jelsi is here and remember don't breaking free


	27. Chapter 17

I Do not own high school musical or any characters except Mindy, Matt, Andy, Jenny, Alex, John Jason Jr, Mandy, Mia, Dan, Karen, Enjoy Folks.

Everyday 

She thought that Alex was going to be her fairytale. **(Just imagine her dancing and moving and touching the walls like Gabriella) **She then began to sing a song.

**(Mia)**

**It's Funny How You Find Yourself Looking From The Outside **

**I'm Standing Here But All I Want Is To Be Over There**

**Why Did I Let Myself Believe That Miracles Could Happen **

**Cause Now I Have To Pretend That I Don't Really Care**

**I Thought You Were My Fairytale **

**My Dream When I'm Not Sleeping**

**A Wish Upon A Star That's Coming True **

**But Everybody Else Could Tell I Confused My Feeling With The Truth **

**When There Was Me And You**

**I Swore I Knew The Melody That I Heard You Singing**

**And When You Smiled You Made Me Feel That I Could Sing Along**

**But Then You Went And Changed The Words And Now My Heart Is Empty **

**I'm Only Left With Used To Be's And Once Upon A Song**

**And I Know Your Not A Fairytale And Dreams Are Meant For Sleeping **

**And Wishes On A Star Just Don't Come True **

**Cause Now Even I Can Tell I Confused My Feeling With The Truth**

**Because I Liked The View When There Was Me And You **

**I Can't Believe That I Could Be So Blind **

**It's Like You Were Floating While I Was Falling And I Dint Mind**

**Because I Liked The View Ooh Hoo Hoo I Thought You Felt It Too**

**When There Was Me And You **

Mia Walked to her locker in a state of such sadness. She walked into people every second in walking to her locker. She didn't even notice the people. She started to open her locker when Alex showed up. He had such a huge smile on his face.

" Hey Mia looking lovely as always. So I wanted to talk to you about something…

" Look Alex I cant do this anymore who are we kidding I'm a geek and you're a jock. Were not supposed together. Everyone around us can see it. Your sister, Jason and now I do. And I know what it's like to keep a burden with your friends so it's okay. I'll be on the scholastic decathlon and you win the championship. It's where we belong. Go Wildcats. He was incomplete shock and was about to say some but she stopped him,

" Me neither, Bye Alex. And with that she left him there standing in aw. But before she went she handed him the musical sheet. She also handed him his varsity jacket that he gave to her to wear. He and Mia were over and he had no idea why. He walked outside to find Jason and the other there wanting him to practice with them. He just handed him the ball back to him and ran away from everybody. As soon as school ended he went straight home and tried to practice to get his mind off of things. He couldn't concentrate at all he kept missing every basket. Troy saw this and went outside to console him.

" So I take it you and Mia are doing so hot huh? I was like that whenever something happened to your mother and me. I just couldn't do anything right without her. I remember once when my friends got me and Gabriella to stop talking to each other. I was so upset that couldn't play well until we got back together. But in the end everything worked out in the end.

Alex looked at him with such grief stricken eyes, " Dad I don't know what happened. We were doing so great. One minute I'm with the guys in the locker room. Then I go talk to Mia and she says some weird stuff like we don't belong together. And I know what it's like to carry a burden. I just don't what could have gone wrong?

Troy smacked himself on the head and gave him son a pat on the back. " Son I sorry to tell you this but I think you were set up. I'm guessing that there were pictures of famous wildcats there. That's what I thought, Alex I had the same thing done to me when I was your age. They probably had a web cam set up and made sure that Mia hear you saying things that you probably didn't mean. I'm guessing that Jason and your sister had something to do with it. Jenny has been a little sneaky lately. But don't be too mad at them they will understand eventually. You need to go tell Mia the truth, the sooner the better. Alex nodded and continued playing.

The next day Alex and Mia's friends tried to get them to hang with them but they just wanted to be alone. Mia was in the Chemistry lab when Jenny cam in to talk to her.

" Mia I'm sorry, we were jerk and we had no right to do that to you. We had Jason and the others get him to say things he didn't mean because we wanted you for the team. I hope that you can forgive me. But remember the decathlon is whatever but how you feel about us and better yet Alex that's what really matters.

Mia got very angry when she said that, "Don't talk to me about Alex you self righteous bitch. You don't even care about your brother from what I can tell. You consider him a sub species something that is completely different from you and me. But whatever I'm on your team lets just get this work done. Jenny sighed and left the classroom. Meanwhile Alex was up in Troy and Gabriella's secret spot just thinking about everything. He turned around to see Jason, John, and Andrew standing there.

" Look Alex man I know you figured out what we did and I understand if you're mad at us. We are mad at ourselves too. We should have never even tried to get in the way of you and Mia. When I heard you say what you said about her I wasn't going to turn the web cam on. My finger accidentally pressed. Man if I could take it all back I could, I just hope you can forgive us.

Alex gave them all a sympathetic look" It's okay guys I know you messed. I know that everyone makes mistakes. Even if your mistake cost me my girlfriend. But worry I have a plan to get her back. **Now What Team? **They All Yelled **Wildcats Get' Cha Head In The Game. **He went home and started planning on what he needed to do to win back Mia. He then started to talk to his mom for ideas.

" Mom I don't know how I can get close enough to Mia for her to forgive me what can I do. Gabriella had a very big smile on her face. She had the perfect thing for him. If this didn't win her over nothing would.

" Honey why don't you try the Romeo and Juliet approach. Alex smacked himself on the head. He gave his mom a huge smile and hugged her. HE rushed over to Mia's to try and get her back. He knew it was now or never.

Ahh poor Alex he tricked just like dear or dad. You think that the Bolton men would be smarter than this. All well at least he gets a chance to make it up to Mia. Will she forgive him? Or will she hate him for the rest of their lives find out in the next exciting chapter of EVERDAY!!!!


	28. Chapter 18

**I Do not own high school musical or any characters except Mindy, Matt, Andy, Jenny, Alex, John Jason Jr, Mandy, Mia, Dan, Karen, Enjoy Folks.**

**Everyday**

He rushed over to Mia's to try and get her back. He knew it was now or never. She was busy doing homework in her room when she heard her cell phone rang she then answered it.

" Hello'?

" Look I never meant anything I said yesterday. I said that you were the best thing that has ever happened to me. It's True; ever since you cam here to east high things have changed so much for me. But all for the better.

" I don't know Alex what about your friends and your mom?

" They don't matter all that matters are you and me. And besides I need you to say yes because I brought you a couple things. Mia looked very confused. She then went to her balcony and opened the door surprised at what she saw. It was Alex standing there with a music sheet.

" This Could Be The Start Of Something New 

**IT Feels So Right To Be Here With You**

**And Now Looking In Your Eyes I Feel In My Heart The Start Of Something New **

Alex finished and breathed out a little bit. " It's a pairs audition. She smiled and walked towards her. He then put his varsity jacket on her. They then started to move closer to each other. They shared a very heartfelt and romantic kiss. The next couple days they got back into the rhythm of things. They finished basketball and decathlon practice early. While they were singing Mindy and Matt were outside listening to them and started to freak. They figured out a plan to make sure that Alex and Mia wouldn't have a chance to sing. They rushed to talk to Gabriella about it. They thought that they had convinced Gabriella to change the date for the callbacks. When in fact she had a feeling something like this would happen and knew that if they were all on the same day then everybody would come together to make sure they would get to sing. What Matt and Mindy didn't know that Mandy was there listening to the whole thing. The next day she stood at the audition board waiting for the others to arrive.

When Alex and Mia and the others walked through the front door they saw Mandy standing at the board with a dead look on her face. They rushed up to see what was the matter. They were shocked at what they found on the board. Alex was the first to speak" The Callbacks are the same time as the game".

" And The Decathlon?

Jason was next to speak up" I think I smell two rats and they both use designer pencils. Mandy then nodded.

" Guys I'm so sorry my sister only cares about getting what she wants and she wants that part in the play. I am going to put a stop to her once and for all. But before she could go anywhere Alex stopped her.

" No you're not going to do any thing except for sing maybe, but this will only work if we all work together. They all nodded, Alex locked hands with Mia, Jason with Jenny, John with Mandy and Andrew put his hand on Jason and John's shoulder. The Next they started very early planning everything for the game, callbacks and decathlon. Alex did understand why she put them all on same day. What they needed was HELPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!. Mia and Jenny were in the chemistry lab when Alex and the others came in with a 3.14 pie for them. Mia and Jenny showed the guys a equation for them but it revealed to be a drawing of a wildcat making a basket. The guys then rushed to the drama department and brought Gabriella and Mindy to see something.

" From Our Team to Yours G. O.

D.R.A.M.A.

C.L.U.B.

' Gabriella smiled at them" Looks like us wildcats are going to have a very interesting day. After school the craziness started and everyone was getting ready. Alex was in the locker room getting ready for the game. He then saw Troy walk. " Hey there wish I was playing along side you. And Alex today isn't about a championship it's about you playing the game I know we both love. Alex smiled and gave him a hug.

" Thanks Coach, I mean Dad. Then everybody was doing their final warm-ups for everything. They knew that today was going to be a very stressful day.

The Scholastic had just started to get underway. Mia was the first to get to the board. She then answered the question right and gave her team a point. While Mia was doing her equation Jenny sent a message to the power in the gym so that it would short circuit and they would stop the now starting championship game. The auditions were finally getting underway.

Awesome Mia finally forgave him. I knew that she would. Well I hope I knew that seeing as how I wrote it. Well the story is almost most over and that means that the contest is too. So if you wont to be in the sequel id review every chapter as soon as possible. And if you even want me to post the sequel go to my profile and vote for it. Well that's all for now remember 10 reviews for a update and don't stop breaking free.


	29. Chapter 19

Everyday

Matt Evans, Mindy Baylor good luck to you two. They then entered the stage and began to sing.

**(Matt)**

**Mucho Gusto **

**(Mindy)**

**Aye Kay Fabulosa**, **Aye, Aye, Ariba **

**Que Es Bailar **

**(Matt)**

**Mirame **

**(Mind7)**

**I Believe In Dreaming Shooting For The Stars**

**(Matt)**

**Baby To Be Number One You Got To Raise the Bar**

**( Mindy)**

**Kicking And A Scratching Grinding Out My Best **

**(Matt) **

**Anything It Takes To Climb The Ladder Of Success **

**(Both)**

**Work Our Tails Off Everyday**

**Gotta Bump The Competition Move Them All Away **

**Caliante **

**Suave **

**Yeah Were Gonna Bop, Bop, Bop, Bop To The Top**

**Slip And Slide And Ride That Rhythm **

**Jump And Hop, Hop Till We Drop**

**And Start Again Zip Zap Zop Pop Like A Mop**

**Scoot Around The Corner Till The Music Stops**

**Do The Bop, Bop, Bop To The Drop Well Never Stop**

**Don't Ever Stop Bop To The Top**

**Gimmie Gimme Shimmy, Shimmy **

**Mean while the wildcats were in the middle of the championship game. **

**Shake Some Booty And Turn Around Flash A Smile In Their Direction**

**Show Some Muscle, Do The Hustle **

Jenny then went on her computer and sent a encoded message to the gym so that the game would stop. And a beaker started to overload with chemicals forcing everyone to leave. The same went for the basketball team because the scoreboard started screwing up and they sent everybody to the gym, And Alex rushed for they're like a cheetah. Amber And Matt were finishing up their audition.

Yeah Were Gonna Bop, Bop, Bop, Bop To The Top

**Wipe Away Your In Inhabitations, Stump, Stump, Do The Rump **

**And Strut Your Stuff **

**Bop, Bop, Bop Straight To the Top**

**Going For The Glory Well Keep Stepping Up And We Just Won't Stop**

**Till We Reach The Top Bop To The Top**

And with that Mindy and Matt finished their routine. It was now time for Alex and Mia. Gabriella called their names twice but they didn't come. Mandy went some where for a few seconds. They finally showed up. " Mom were here we can sing.

" Guys I'm sorry but I can't let you sing you don't have a pianist.

Matt laughed a little bit" Well that's show business".

Alex Stomped his feet " Well sing without one.

But before he could finish that sentence Mandy showed up, " Pianist here Miss Montez".

Mindy gave her a evil look" You really don't want to do that.

Mandy gave her a laugh" Wanna bet? And she proceeded to punch her sister in the face. " Kiss my ass you pampered spoiled bitch. Matt had to carry his cousin off the stage before anything else could happen. Gabriella gave Mandy a thumbs up. The piano started to Play but Alex noticed Mia wasn't Moving. Alex moved towards her.

" Hey come on don't look at them it's just you and me. Just like the first time we sang together. Let's show them what we got okay. She nodded and they began singing. ( Just Imagine What Troy And Gabriella Would Do)

**(Alex)**

**Were Soaring Flying There's Not A Star In Heaven That We Can't Reach **

**(Mia)**

**If Were Trying So Were Breaking Free**

**(Alex)**

**I Know The World Can See Us In A Way That's Different Than Who We Are **

**(Mia)**

**Creating Space Between Us Till Were Separate Hearts**

**(Both)**

**But Your Faith Gives Me Strength, Strength To Believe **

**Were Breaking Free, Wearing Soaring Flying**

**There's Not A Star In Heaven That We can't Reach **

**If Were Trying Yeah Were Breaking Free**

**Whoa, Were Breaking Free**

**( Alex)**

**Can You Feel It Building Like A Wave The Ocean Just Cant Control**

**(Mia)**

**Connected By Our Feeling, Oooh In Our Very Soul **

**(Both)**

**Rising Till It Lifts Us So Everyone Can See Were Breaking Free**

**Soaring Flying There's Not A Star In Heaven That We Cant Reach **

**If Were Trying Were Breaking Free **

**Whoa Were Breaking Free**

**Running Climbing To Get To That Place We Can Be **

**Now's The Time So Were Breaking Free \**

**Were Breaking Free Oooh Yeah **

**More Than Hope More Than Faith **

**This is Truth**

**This Is Fate And Together We See It Coming**

**More Than You More Than Me**

**Not A Want But A Need, Both Of Us Breaking Free**

**Soaring Flying There's Not A Star In Heaven That We Can't Reach **

**If Were Trying Were Breaking Free Breaking Free**

**Were Running Climbing **

**To Get To That Place To Be All That We Can Be **

**Now's The Time, Now's The Time**

**So Were Breaking Free Breaking Free**

**I Know The World Can See Us In A Way That's Different Than Who We Are **

They just finished singing and got a standing ovation from everyone. They were all clapping and going insane. All there friends were so proud of them. They looked out to see Troy and Gabriella out there watching and clapping. Along with Mia's mother Karen. Her father wanted to be there but he was out on business. They took their final bow and went behind the curtain. They saw Mandy coming behind the piano running up to them.

" Guys you were amazing and you both had such great chemistry. Mia smiled and gave her friend a very heartfelt hug. She new that if it wasn't for her then none of this would have been possible. If she give up so much of her time aside to help them practice there was no way they would have been ready for the callbacks. Mia gave her another hug.

" Mandy if it wasn't for you then me and Alex would have never gotten ready for the callbacks. But Mandy I never knew you had that in you. I couldn't believe what I saw when you hit your sister. But don't worry she needed to get knocked off her high horse. I just hope she just doesn't need for you to do it again. And with that Mandy went to get changed to her street clothes, leaving Alex and Mandy all alone. Alex took her hand and brushed it slightly with his lips. She blushed red after he did that.

" So Mia you know that we only have a few moments before we have to go back to the decathlon and the game.

Mia smiled" Then let's make them count Bolton. And with that there eyes were locked on to each others and they started to move closer. They moved closer and closer until they were inches away. They were so close to each others lips they could feel the heat that they were giving off. They were about to kiss when they heard a large group of footsteps near them. It was none other than Jason and the wildcats.

" Dude come on we got to jet. The game is staring in a minute and you have to get dressed still. Say goodbye to Mia so we can go. Alex mouthed sorry to her. He lightly gave her a kiss and rushed to get dressed. She felt the warm on her cheek that was still there. She saw Jenny motioning for her and ran with her.

Later on in the basketball game it was in the last minute of the game and east high was trailing by 1. The west high knights had the ball they tried to go for a pass but was stolen by Jason launches the ball to Alex. And as soon as Alex has the ball he shoots a half court shot and falls to the ground. Everyone is in aw watching the ball sore threw the air like a elegant angel trying to find it's way to heaven. It finally made its way to the basket and it dribbled around the net until it finally went in. And then the announcer started to scream like a mad man.

" We Won Oh My God The Wildcats Have Won The Championship. The Final Score 101 To 100. Thanks To An Amazing Steal By Jason Cross. And A Phenomenal Half Court Shot By Alex Bolton The Wildcats Have Done It !!

Everyone there was going crazy with excitement. They held Alex above their heads him holding the championship. They put Alex down he started to look for Mia. He had no idea that he was right behind him. She Jumps in his arm and gives him such a big hug.

" Baby I'm so proud you. I knew that you could do it. And started to lean in to kiss. They got closer and closer. Troy started to have flashbacks of what happened of when he won the championships at his age and when Chad interrupted his and Gabriella's moment. He then saw Jason running towards them. But before he could get any farther he yanked him by his neck. Then they both looked on as Mia and Alex shared a passionate kiss. And then Troy let go of Jason.

" Yo Man the team voted you the game ball you deserve it man now if you excuse I have to talk to Jenny. Jenny tried to walk away but he grabbed her hand and she twirled into his arms. " So you gonna go with me to the after party right". She started to squeal like a pig.

" You mean like a date".

" Must be your lucky day. Jenny squealed again running to Mia and telling her what had just happened. They both started jumping up and down. And then they were shocked when they turned around to find the still bruised Mindy looking at them.

" So it looks like I'm be the star if you cant make a show. So I guess well I don't know break a leg. In theater that means good luck. She started to leave until she saw Andrew standing there.

"Mindy you were amazing and I admire you so much. But before you go here take these cookies I made you. Mindy took them and her and Matt walked away. Alex took the game ball from his dad and approached Mandy.

" Hey here's your game ball composer. Mandy took the ball and started to feel it in her hands. She was looking at the basket. She didn't see john run past and then get behind her. He then took off her hat off and helped her make the basket. Then the music started.

(** Just imagine everyone singing and dancing)**

**(Everyone)**

**Together, Together, Together Everyone**

**Together, Together Let's Have Some Fun**

**Together Were There Eacb Other Every time**

**Together, Together C'mon Lets Do This Right**

**(Alex)**

**Here And Now Is Time For Celebration**

**I Finally Figured Out Yeah, Yeah**

**That All Our Dreams Have No Limitations That's What It's All About**

**(Mia)**

**Everyone Is Special In There Own Way**

**We Make Each Other Strong**

**Make Each Other Strong**

**Were Not The Sam Were Different In A Good Way Together Where We Belong**

**(Everyone)**

**Were All In This Together Once We Know That We're All Stars And Wee See It**

**Were All In This Together And It Shows When We Stand Hand In Hand**

**Make Our Dreams Come True Everybody Now**

**Together, Together, Together Everyone**

**Together, Together C'mon Let's Have Some Fun**

**Together Were There For Each Other Every Time**

**Together, Together C'mon Let's Do This Right**

**(Matt)**

**We're All Here And Speaking Out Of One Voice**

**Were Gonna Rock The House Rock The House**

**The Party's On Now Everyone Makes Some Noise C'mon And Scream And Shout**

**(Mindy)**

**We Arrived Because We Stuck Together Champions One And All**

**(Everyone)**

**Were All In This Together, Once We Know That We Are All Stars And We See It**

**Were All In This Together And It Shows When We Stand Hand And Hand**

**Make Our Dreams Come Were All In This Together When We Reach We Can Fly**

**Know Inside We Can Make It Were All In This Together Once We See**

**There's A Chance And We Take It Wildcats Sing Along**

**Yeah You Really Got It going On Wildcats In The House Everybody Say It Now**

**Wildcats Everywhere Wave Your Hands Up In The Air**

**This IS How We Do It Let's Get To It Time To Show The World**

**Were All In This Together Once We Know That Were All Stars And We See It**

**Were All In This Together And It Shows When We Stand Hand In Hand**

**Makes Our Dreams Come Were All In This Together When We Reach We Can Fly**

**Know Inside We Can Make It Were All In This Together Once We See**

**There's A Chance That We Have And We Take It**

**Wildcats Everywhere Wave your Hands Up In The Air That's The Way We Do It**

**Lets Get to It Time To Show The World C'mon Everyone**

They then made there way to the after party and had a great time. John and Mandy shyly gotten together in secret because they did not want Mindy to know. Alex Mia danced together all night long. Except when Mindy begged for a dance. Jason and Jenny also danced together that night too. Mindy was also feeling generous that night and allowed Andrew one dance with her. Even Matt danced a little even a couple times with Amber. It was a good night for everybody. The only question now was what was going to happen next.

5 Months Later The Wedding Of Troy And Gabriella

Everyone started to walk into the church and take their seats for the wedding. All of Troy and Gabriella's friends and family were there. Chad was Troy's best Man of Course. And Gabriella thought of no one better than her brides maids than Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Mia, And her daughter Jenny. Gabriella was busy in the back stressing out like no over women could.

" Tay, I don't know if I can do this. What if he changes his mind at the last second? What if he's having second thoughts? What if he resents me after we get married what if..

"What if you guys get that fairy tale ending that you both deserve? What if you have the wedding of your dreams. What if nothing could be more perfect than it will be today. Gabriella nodded and gave her best friend and a huge hug. And started to walk out the door. Troy was out there already and was waiting for Gabriella. It was only a few seconds before the music started and then he saw her his blushing bride. She looked so beautiful in her white wedding dress the vale covering her face. She the stood next to troy and the reverend began to speak.

" Who gives this women to this man? He said looking around the room. He stopped when Mr. Bolton stood up and said he would be giving Gabriella to Troy. He then sat down and let the Priest continue.

" We are gathered here today to witness the holly matrimony between Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. These two are here because of their foundation of love and trust. If any here thinks that these two should not be wed please speak now and forever hold their peace Now then Troy and Gabriella have wrote down there own vows which they will now recite. Gabriella was the First one to recite her vows.

" Troy you are the love of my life. I did not no love nor happiness until I met you. I Fell in love with you ever since we first sang together at the ski lodge all those years ago. We may have had some stuff times at east high but we got threw them. I had to go on living without you fro 15 years. But got answered my prayers and brought you back to me. Also gave me two wonderful children. Troy I will always love you and I am looking forward to what our life brings us down the road. It's Like you Told Me all those years ago Everyday. The priest then turned to Troy who began to recite his vows.

" Gabriella you are my light, my air, my everything. Everything I am is because of you. All my hopes and dreams all brought me to you. You changed me so much for the better. You showed me that it was okay for me to be myself. I loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you. You have brought me so many wonderful moments and two wonderful children and I can't wait to create more memories. But before we do I want to do something that we haven't done in years and that is sing". They both gathered by a piano and Kelsi began to play a familiar song.

(**Troy)**

**Once In A Lifetime Means There's No Second Chance**

**So I Believe that You And Me Should Grab It While We Can**

**(Gabriella)**

**Make It Last Forever And Never Give It Back**

**(Troy)**

**It's Our Turn Now And I'm Loving Where We're At**

**(Both)**

**Because This Moments Really All We Have**

**(Troy)**

**Everyday Of Our Lives**

**(Gabriella)**

**Wanna Find You There Wanna Hold On Tight**

**(Both)**

**Gonna Run While Were Young And Keep The Faith**

**Everyday From Right Now Gonna Use Our Voice And Scream And Shout**

**Take My Hand Together We Will Celebrate , Celebrate Oh Everyday**

**They Say That You Should Follow And Chase Down What you Dream**

**But If You Get Lost And Loose Yourself What Does It Really Mean**

**No Matter Where Were Going, Ohh Yeah It Starts From Where We Are**

**There's More To Life When We Listen To Our Hearts**

**And Because Of You I've Got The Strength To Start**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Everyday Of Our Lives Wanna Fin You There**

**Wanna Hold On Tight Gonna Run While Were Young And Keep The Faith**

**Oh Everyday From Right Now Gonna Use Our Voices And Scream Out Loud**

**Take My Hand Together We Will Celebrate Oh Everyday**

**Were taking It Back Were Doing It Here Together It's Bette Like That**

**And Stronger Now Than Ever Were Not Gonna Loose We Get To Choose**

**Just How It's Got To Be Everyday Of Our Lives Wanna Find You There**

**Wanna Hold On Tight Gonna Run While Were Young And Keep The Faith**

**Keep The Faith Everyday )f Our Lives Wanna find You There**

**Wanna Hold On Tight Gonna Run Gotta Run While Were Young**

**And Keep The Faith Oh Yeah Everyday From Right Now Right Now**

**Gonna Use Our Voices And Scream Out Loud Take My Hand Take My Hand**

**Together We Will Celebrate Everyday Live Everyday**

**Ohh Everyday Love Everyday Woohh Ohhh Everyday Live Everyday**

**Na, Na Everyday Love Everyday Oh Yeah, Yeah Say Everyday Live Everyday,**

**Everyday, Everyday, Everyday, Everyday, Everyday, Everyday, Everyday, Everyday, Everydayyyyyyyyy**

Once they finished with the song the priest said you may now kiss the bride. And they kissed long and passionately. It was a couple of minutes until they stopped kissing. It was time to throw the bouquet. All the women gathered around . Gabriella threw the bouquet and to everyone's surprise was caught by Mia. Alex blushed a little after Troy gave him a wink. A thought popped into Troy's head, if Alex was truly his son then with summer a few weeks away then it would probably be filled with as much as he had all those years ago. But he didn't need to worry about that he just live Everyday like it was his last.

Ladies And Gentlemen Mr. And Mrs. Troy Bolton. They made there way to the car to go the to airport. They were having a honeymoon in Hawaii and coming back in a few days. They didn't know there their lives would take them. But they knew as long as they live their lives Everyday at a time everything would be fine.

**I am so sorry guys i really didnt mean to take this long. I have been so swamped with school work wrestling and all my other stories. i Completly forgot about everyday but dont worry i'll make it up to you. Next week i will post the winners of the contest and show a preview for Everyday 2 Adventures At Lava Springs and for those of you that didnt like that you could see what was gonna happen in everyday i'm sorry it was needed but that is not the case it's gonna be bigger louder longer and more unpredictable than ever before. Please help make everyday two as big as a sucess as everyday remember enjoy and dont stop breaking free and thank you for making this story my breakout story and getting me 403 reviews enjoy the chapter **


	30. Chapter 20 contest results

**Sorry for the delay folks i know that this is the moment you have been waiting for. I know that a lot of you gave up on everyday because of the 4 month hiatus but for those of you that stuck with it thank you and your paitence will pay off now the winners of the everyday contest and will be in everyday 2 the adventures of lava springs are the following **

**1st place california sun **

**2nd place heartmegxo **

**3rd place hsmchealseafcfan **

**thank you all for reviewing and i hope you enjoy everyday 2 also a sidenote for the winners i will be sending you a message saying that you won what your role is and will be asking for what name you want your character to be if you do not answer the message withing 3 days your spot will be taken by a runner up enjoy your victory and dont stop breaking free and i will be giving a preview of everyday next week to the winners and then will post it here on fanfiction and there will be a trrailer made for everyday 2 have a nice day **


End file.
